Mariposa
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: [Mariposa Spanish for Butterfly] Today was the day. The day when Marinette would tell Adrien how she felt about him. But then... It all goes wrong... Witness the fall of Ladybug and the rise of Mariposa, Princess of all Akuma's.
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of Mariposa

It was Wednesday today.

Some may say it was just a normal _'Get up go to school/work live your boring lives'_ Wednesday.

But for one blue haired Parisian named Marinette Dupain-Cheng, it was not.

Because this Wednesday, was going to be the day she would tell her crush she loved him.

"Are you sure you can do this Marinette?" Tikki asked from the girls handbag.

"I'm sure Tikki," Marinette said looking determined as she rushed to school.

Unsure, but not wanting to say anything, Tikki went inside the bag and went back to munching on the cookie she had there.

o0o

Soon Marinette made it to school, this being one of those rare times when she was early, and went right into hunting down Adrien Agreste, son of the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, finding him with Nino and Alya.

Taking a deep breath, Marinette stood tall and went over to them smiling.

"Marinette!" Alya called smiling seeing her there.

"Hi Alya, Nino, Adrien..." Marinette said blushing a little "Um... Mind if I talk for you alone for a little bit?" she asked the teenage model.

"Um... Sure," Adrien said getting up and following her to a spare empty classroom.

Wanting this to be private, Marinette closed the door, and turned to Adrien.

"Adrien... I... I like you," Marinette said smiling "From that moment you gave me that umbrella, I've loved you more than anything else in the world." she carried on "That's why I'm always stumbling over my words when I speak to you, and why I'm always so clumsy..." she carried on not noticing Adrien looking nervous.

"I doubt that I deserve you, what with me bring who I am, the daughter of a baker, who's a klutz and trips over herself almost every day," Marinette said playing with her handbag "But I love you, so... Will you be my boyfriend?" she asked nervous looking up to him with high hopes that he will say yes.

"Wow Marinette..." Adrien said unsure what to say, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm happy that you feel that way, but... I have my eyes set on someone else..."

At that moment Marinette felt like she was hit with a ton of bricks as it felt like her heart was shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Oh... ok, um... I... I understand..." Marinette said trying to hold back her tears "Who... Who is it?"

"Ladybug," Adrien said smiling a daze look coming to his face "The way how she always saves everyone. How she looks as she swings on her yoyo across the rooftops of Paris. Oh and the way how she always cares about everyone who gets Akumatized," he finished up turning to Marinette again seeing the door was open and she was gone.

* * *

As quickly as she could, Marinette rushed to the girls bathroom and locked herself in there, tears coming from her eyes.

"Marinette, why are you so upset?" Tikki asked coming out and floating before her "Adrien just said that he likes you."

"No he didn't Tikki," Marinette said shaking her head and bringing a locket out holding Adrien's picture inside it "He said he liked Ladybug."

"But you are Ladybug."

"No I'm not Tikki!" she screamed and a new burst of tears came from her eyes "I'm Marinette, just a dumb girl who can't do anything right and who nobody loves. Adrien doesn't love me he loves her."

* * *

Over on the other side of Paris, a window started to open up letting in the light showing a room full of butterflies and a man.

"Ah a girl with a broken heart..." he said smiling "How upsetting it must be for the love of her life to fall for someone else... Come here little Akuma," he said letting a butterfly land into his hand and covered it making it turn dark.

"Fly away little Akuma, and comfort this troubled soul..."

* * *

Back at the school, Adrien had returned to Nino and Alya the two of them asking where Marinette was.

"You mean she's not here?" he asked slightly worried.

"What do you mean?" Nino asked.

"As I was finishing giving my answer to a question she asked, she wasn't there anymore, so I thought she had come back here."

"What did she want to talk about?" Alya asked having an idea on what it could be.

"She said that she loved me, but I love someone else," Adrien said looking around the room looking for Marinette.

"Miss, may I go use the bathroom please," Alya said raising a hand a stern look on her face ignoring Adrien.

"Yes Alya, but hurry," Ms. Bustier said before getting back to the lesson.

Quickly Alya got up and went looking for Marinette.

* * *

In the bathroom Marinette was still crying, Tikki gently stroking her, on top of her head, the little Kwami having given up trying to make her happy again.

Just as Tikki was about to say that _'There were going to be other boys'_ a little black and purple butterfly made its way inside the room and was making it's way over to Marinette.

Gasping, Tikki turned to her chosen.

"Marinette, you will have other chances," Tikki said firmly "Pull yourself together, you being this upset makes you vulnerable to Hawkmoth."

"I don't care Tikki!" Marinette screamed "I don't have a life being Marinette anymore so I might as well become his newest puppet." she said taking her earrings off and putting them in her purse with the Kwami before standing tall and welcoming be Akuma.

As soon as the Akuma sunk into her locket, Hawkmoth could sense why she was upset. The boy she loved, loved her alter-ego. Ladybug...

 _'_ _Mariposa, I will give you the power to make all the Akuma's you and Chat Noir have defeated come to life once again, and help you get revenge on your crush for how he made you feel. But, you must give me your and Chat Noir's Miraculous' in return...'_ Hawkmoth said in her head _'So... Do we have a deal?'_

"You got it Hawkmoth..." Marinette said grinning, a black and purple mist covering her changing her.

Her jeans, shirt, jacket and shoes changing into a purple dress fitted for royalty while still usable to walk, and run around and over roof tops.

She had fingerless gloves with sapphire gems on the backs of them.

A silver crown on top of her head, sunk into her hair which was down from the pig-tails.

A silver mask covering her eyes.

And on her back were a pair of large purple and black butterfly wings.

Once the changes were complete, Mariposa came out of the stall gripping onto her handbag and looked herself over in the mirror.

Just then the door opened as Alya called out.

"Marinette? You in here?" she asked coming in freezing when she saw the girl before her.

"Oh I'm more than alright Alya," Mariposa said grinning turning to her "Or shall I say 'Lady Wifi...'" she said aiming her hand to Alya, hitting her with a ray of light, turning her back to her Akumatized form.

"What do you wish of me Princess?" Lady Wifi asked bowing gripping onto her phone.

"I need your help to send a message out across all of Paris..." Mariposa said explaining, grinning as they left the room and headed up to the roof.


	2. Chapter 2: Visiting Master Fu

Back in the class room, Adrien and Nino were wondering what was taking Alya and Marinette so long .

"What do you think's taking them so long?" Adrien asked in a whisper to Nino.

"Dunno dude," Nino said pretending to pay attention "But must be somthing either really bad, or really important for the both of them to miss almost the whole lesson."

"Yeah... But what?"Adrien asked thinking hard, trying to think of why Marinette would have run off like that.

"Adrien, can you answer this question please..." Ms Bustier asked making them look to the bored.

"Um..." Adrien said about to read the question, when the screen turned off, and changed to a video presented by...

"Lady Wifi?" the class said surprised.

 ** _"_** ** _Heyo peeps, Lady Wifi here, bringing you the greatest and best news every direct from Paris..."_** she said saluting them. **_"I am here with Mariposa, the Princess of Akuma's and she has some words to say..."_**

With that Lady Wifi turned the camera towards a new Akuma, who was standing tall and grinning.

"Marinette..." Adrien whispered, eyes wide not believing that this was happening.

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you Lady Wifi,"_** Mariposa said nodding turning to the camera **" _People of Paris, I Mariposa, am Hawkmoth's newest Akuma, and he has giving me the power to turn all those who have been pawns to him before back into their Akumatized states."_** she began, explaining this to everyone out there, her face on every television screen Paris had.

 ** _"_** ** _Chat Noir... Let me be the one to tell you right now, that Ladybug will not be coming to help you in defeating me. And I will change another victim every morning and evening until you come and meet me at the Louvre to hand me your Miraculous.'_**

 ** _"_** ** _You heard her folks,"_** Lady Wifi said switching the camera back to her " ** _Will Chat Noir do as she says and come to meet her at the Louve? Will he make us suffer for a few days? Or will he be too afraid or weak to try anything because is Love Bug's not there to bail him out?"_** Lady Wifi asked each question hitting Adrien hard in the chest.

As soon as the video was cut off, the class began to talk over what was going on.

"What do you think she meant when she said Ladybug won't be coming to help?" Alix asked everyone.

"My guess," Max said pushing his glasses up "Is that Ladybug's already been defeated, which is why she only told Chat Noir to give her his Miraculous."

Needing space to think this over and to talk to Plagg, Adrien put up his hand.

"Miss, may I be excused, I have a photo shoot in a few minutes and I can't be late for it."

"Yes of course Adrien, but be careful out there..." Ms Bustier said letting him leave.

Grabbing his bag, Adrien got up and rushed outside and went over to the park sinking onto a bench not believing any of this.

"How could Marinette have been taken over by an Akuma?" he asked as Plagg came out and took a seat onto his knee.

"She must have gotten really upset about something," Plagg said munching onto his cheese.

"Yeah but what?" Adrien asked trying to rethink that morning "I've seen her get upset and mad before, but nothing near as enough as to letting her guard down to let an Akuma come to her."

"Well..." Plagg said in a thinking voice "What were you talking about when she asked to speak to you earlier?"

"She wanted to tell me that she loved me," Adrien said remembering "But then I told her that I loved someone else."

"And how'd she take it?"

"She seemed fine with it," Adrien said not getting to where the little black cat was getting to this. "Then she asked who it was that I liked and I told her it was Ladybug, told her why, and then she was gone."

 _'_ _You humans can be so stupid sometimes...'_ Plagg thought as he held a tiny note pad and pencil doodling as he pretended to take notes.

"Plagg, what do I do?" Adrien asked sighing.

"You need to let me take you to meet someone," Plagg said hovering in front of the boy's face a firm look on his tiny face "And you have listen to me and give me no questions. Got it?"

Nodding, Adrien got up and began to follow Plagg's directions to an old small Chinese themed shop on an off road of Paris.

.

Unsure about this, but remembering he said he would follow Plagg's instructions, Adrien slowly reached up and knocked on the door.

After a bit it opened.

"Yes?" the old man, who Adrien had helped out all those months ago asked "May I help you?"

"Um... I was told to come here," Adrien said as the old man let him in.

As soon as he was Plagg zipped out of the boy's jacket.

"Master Fu, Hawkmoth is attacking once again and this Akuma has Tikki!" he cried out in panicked voice.

"PLAGG!" Adrien screamed trying to grab him, but the Kwami just phased out and got back into the man's face.

"Plagg calm down," Master Fu said calmly "We will get her back, and your friend... Chat Noir."

"Um... I'm not sure what you're talking about sir," Adrien said quickly hiding his hands behind his back and avoiding his eyes.

"Relax kid," Plagg said waving him off "This is Master Fu. The Great Guardian of the Miraculous. He's the guy who gave me to you." the black cat's voice said as he came back out of an old gramophone tiny Kwami sized weapons in his paws and a utility belt around his waist complete with armour.

"Um... Plagg what's with the get up?" Adrien asked trying not to laugh.

"I'm off to rescue Tikki dummy..." he said zooming to the door confidently, only to be stopped by Master Fu.

"Plagg, you should know better," he said in his old wise voice "Going into a battle with a full heart but an empty head, fuelled only with anger, will do nothing to help you."

"But Master..." Plagg whined struggling to get out of the man's hold on him.

"Plagg stop acting like a 5000 year old," a tiny floating tortoise said with crossed arms "You're almost 18,567."

"Yeah. What's your point Wayzz?" Plagg asked pouting.

Adrien was surprised that his Kwami was that old.

"We will get her back Plagg. I promise..." Fu said letting the cat got gently petting him on the head.

"Um... Who exactly is _'Tikki'_?" Adrien asked gaining his voice back.

"Tikki is the Kwami that watches over the holder of the Ladybug Earrings," Wayzz answered for Master Fu as he was still trying to comfort the other Kwami.

"So then why does Marinette have her?" Adrien asked confused as to why this.

"All in good time my boy," Master Fu said giving a calmed down but still pouting Plagg back to him.

"Fine," Adrien said handing Plagg some cheese to cheer him up.

Just then Adrien phone with his 'Fencing Practice' timer beeped saying he had less than 5 minutes.

"I've gotta go," Adrien said getting up grabbing Plagg.

"That's fine my boy, but remember..." Master Fu said pausing for dramatic effect "You and Ladybug may both be superheroes. But inside you are still both humans, complete with friendships, feelings and hearts."

With that, he closed the door, leaving Adrien there confused for a bit.

That was until his phone beeped again and he changed into Chat Noir to get back to the school in time for his fencing lesson.


	3. Chapter 3: The Return of Darkblade

Over at the Louvre, Mariposa and Lady Wifi, were inside their palace worthy museum, kicking everyone out and had changed it to be what could only be fitting for a Princess, which included turning one of the gallery's into a throne room.

Right now, Mariposa and Lady Wifi were looking at the many screen Lady Wifi had up to check up on the hidden camera's they had set up around the city.

"Oh how sweet..." Mariposa said smirking as they came to the one that was linked to outside this museum.

Two vans of police men were outside and were setting up to invade this museum to put a stop to Mariposa before she could do any major harm to the people of Paris.

"Smart too, for once," Lady Wifi commented looking around for Roger but not seeing him "No Roger for you to turn, to turn against them."

"Well then, I'll just have to enroll someone else to come and protect me," Mariposa said checking the time to make sure she kept to her promise, before cupping a hand over another and forming an Akuma.

Except this one was pure purple.

"Go and find Darkblade..." Mariposa said to it, before releasing it and watched it head to the school.

* * *

Back at the school, the fencing instructor Mr d'Argencourt was just taking a quick register.

"Monsieur Agreste?" he asked looking around as the other boys stayed silent confused.

"I did see him earlier Sir," one boy said "But not after that."

"Maybe he's being late," another commented "I heard he had a non movable photo shoot."

"Very well," Mr d'Argencourt said and carried on, no one noticing the small purple butterfly fluttering by the window.

* * *

Up on the roof, Chat Noir had just landed and jumped down into the school's courtyard zipped to one side and was about to change back Adrien, when a scream came to his two pairs of ears from the gym.

Looking up, he could see his fencing buddies running out of it, and hear the sound if metal clanging against itself.

 ** _'_** ** _Hay-o peep's Lady Wifi here with the tippy top news coming from her Highness Mariposa!'_** Lady Wifi said across the tv screens turning the camera to Mariposa.

 ** _'_** ** _All I have to say my wonderful subjects,'_** _Mariposa said smirking a little_ _ **'Is every Princess needs protection. So I've re-called another akuma to come and do just that. DARKBLADE COME TO SAVE ME FROM THESE ENEMY KING'S MEN!'**_ she screamed but held a smile.

"Coming post-haste Your Highness," Darkblade's voice rang out through the halls as he and his transformed knights left the school and marched over to the Louve chanting "Par le fare!"

 ** _'_** ** _Two down 26* to go Chat Noir... Clock's ticking...'_** Mariposa's said grinning before the connection went down.

Once it did, Chat Noir had managed to snap out of and after checking his ring to see if he could make it, set off after them.

* * *

Just outside the Louvre, a battle had began of Darkblade's Knights and the Policemen of Paris.

"Petulant enemy!" Darkblade said behind his knight's directing them "Thou shalt not get your hands on our Princess! PAR LE FARE!"

Just as Darkblade was about to take another victim, Chat Noir's baton came and knocked his sword away.

"The Princess in there is not who she says she is Mr d'Argencourt," Chat said standing in the Knight's way but only speaking to Darkblade.

"Foolish feline, I am no longer that weak man d'Argencourt," Darkblade said using his magic to retrieve his sword from where he was, the weapon flying back into his hand. "Now I and Darkblade, protector of the Princess of Akuma's, and I shalt do everything to make sure that she is safe!" he said before charging at Chat with his sword raised.

Nobody noticing a _'Lady Wifi camera'_ recording everything and broadcasting it across Paris.

* * *

Inside the Louvre, Mariposa was in her 'throne room' watching this fight smirking, when a pink butterfly mask appeared over her eyes.

 _'_ _If I may ask Mariposa,'_ Hawkmoth's voice came into her mind _'Why did you bring back this foolish knight?'_

"Because he's one of the few Akuma's who almost got what they wanted," Mariposa answered him "Plus I needed some guards, and when the time comes I have other plans for Rogercop."

 _'_ _Very well, just make sure you get me Chat Noir's ring...'_ he said before cutting the connection off.

"Don't worry Hawkmoth, I'll get the ring..." Mariposa said a smirk on her face as she watched an outnumbered black cat hero have to retreat.

Inside the small cage Tikki was in beside the 'throne' she watched on in sadness and fear that the longer this goes on, the more of Marinette would be lost.

* * *

 **AN: *I know there are 26 episodes, but Ivan was akumatized for two of them, Sabrina was akumatized in the same episode as Chloe was, and those two extra akuma's that we only hear the summery of.**


	4. Chapter 4 Evillustrator Get's Drawn In

It was fully night time when Adrien stopped in the park and detransformed from being Chat Noir.

Catching the exhausted Plagg he went to sit on one of the benches.

"Why'd you run away like that kid?" Plagg asked his mouth stuffed with camembert "You were so close to the doors you could have gone in, stood up to Mariposa, and we could have rescued Tikki."

"For one, there was getting too many knights," Adrien said sighing trying to come up with a second reason.

Just then Lady Wifi's latest report came up all over Paris.

 ** _'_** ** _Is Chat Noir really able to take care of this city all by himself?'_** was the beginning question ' ** _Well from what was seen today, it proves to say the answer is 'No'.'_** she said playing the clips from when he was fighting Darkblade and his knights, before he ran away.

 ** _'_** ** _Do we really want to put our trust into somebody who runs away just because the fight was getting a little difficult? More news to come, stay tuned...'_**

With that the screens went down and Adrien groaned and placed his head in his hands.

Hearing something come up behind them, Plagg zipped into his human's jacket.

Feeling this, Adrien looked around and saw Nathaniel, a very good artiest in the blonde's class.

Shrugging, Adrien got up and went over to say hello to him.

"Hey," he said making the artist look up and see him.

"Oh hi Adrien," Nathaniel said returning to his drawings of Mariposa.

Looking over the red-head's shoulder Adrien grinned.

"You know when she's like that she doesn't seem as dangerous," he said.

"Thanks," Nathaniel said smiling putting the finishing touches to Mariposa's wings "So what are you doing out here? I'm only out because I like drawing here rather than at home."

"Oh I was just out on a late night walk and lost track of time," Adrien said shrugging.

"There..." Nathaniel said holding up the picture looking at it, not knowing he was holding it up before a Lady Wifi Camera. "I'll colour it in tomorrow, getting too late and too dark and my parents say working only by lamps isn't good for your eyes," he said packing up.

"So see you in school tomorrow Nath," Adrien said a small sad smile on his lips waving off his friend.

Once Nathaniel was gone, Adrien checked his phone for the time and began to head home, all the way wondering how he can bring Marinette back.

* * *

Over to Mariposa at the Louvre, she was walking around the halls and gallery's a bored look on her face.

Sighing she stepped outside and took a look at the Museum itself and sighed again.

"Something the matter Princess?" Darkblade asked concerned bowing slightly.

"You see me as a Princess correct Darkblade?" Mariposa asked in a thoughtful voice.

"I do, Princess," he replied.

"And Princess' live in palaces right?" she asked him, again getting words of agreement from him. "Then why am I living in a glass pyramid?"

"I am sure we can sort it out, Your Highness," Darkblade said trying to come up with an idea.

"Mariposa," Lady Wifi called getting their attention and zipping over to them on one of her 'Fast-Forward' discs "I think I found the perfect person to fix this place up," she said opening a screen and showing the Princess of Akuma's Nathaniel holding up his sketchpad with her drawing on it along with some smaller butterflies around her.

"The Evillustrator _was_ a very good artist wasn't he?" Mariposa asked in a thinking voice.

* * *

As the sun rose the next morning and everyone was getting ready for their day, Mariposa got on top of the glass pyramid and sent off another purple butterfly with the instructions on finding Evillustrator.

* * *

At the school, everyone was making their way to homeroom, some talking about the fact that Mariposa was still around and the Chat Noir clip that Lady Wifi had shown all of Paris last night.

Plugging his ears to all of this, Adrien just went straight to homeroom.

"Adrikins!" Chloe's shrill voice called across the class room as she came over to sit behind him seeing that both Marinette and Alya were gone "Mind if I sit here from now on since those two lowlifes are gone?"

"Actually I would mind Chloe," Adrien said growling a little scowling at her. "And they're not _'Low Life's'_ they're two of my best friends. So get out of their seats."

"Why Adri-honey, what's come over you?" Chloe asked surprised that he was acting like this "They're not here anymore, you don't have to pretend to like them anymore..."

Not in the mood to deal with this right now, Adrien went to go sit in Chloe and Sabrina's old seat instead, soon to be joined by Nino.

"Dude why are you so bumped out today?" he asked getting out his homework to hand in later.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Adrien mumbled leaning on his arms face planted into the desk, trying not to breath in the smell of Chloe's hairspray and perfume that the desk had soaked up like a sponge.

"Any idea who Mariposa will recruit this morning?" Nino asked looking around the room checking everyone was here.

"Nope," Adrien said looking up doing the same thing.

* * *

Outside the classroom, Nathaniel was just about to turn into the door, when he dropped his stylist.

Turning around he bent down to pick it up, just as a purple butterfly landed on and sank into it, and a bright red mask came over his face.

 ** _'_** ** _Evillustrator...'_** Mariposa's voice rang out in his head **_'I need your help with some redecorating at my new home...'_**

"As you wish... Princess..." Nathaniel said standing up regaining his Evillustrator outfit.

"Hey you, why aren't you in class yet?" Mr Damocles called out making the artist turn around.

"Because I have been summoned to go see the Princess of Akuma's," Evillustrator said using his wrist tablet and drawing himself a jet-pack.

Then he erased a hole into the roof and shot off.

* * *

"Adrien?" Miss Bustier called out as she did the register.

"Here..." Adrien said trying to sound happy.

"Chloe?"

"Here," Chloe said he nose in the air.

"Ivan?"

"Here Miss," Ivan called out holding up his hand.

"Nathaniel... Nathaniel?" Miss Bustier called out the name again but nobody answered "Anybody know where Nathaniel is?" the teacher asked.

"I don't Miss, but I saw him last night," Adrien said speaking up "He seemed fine to me, maybe he's just late."

"Maybe," Miss Bustier said nodding about to carry on with the rest of the register, when the Lady Wifi cams came to life showing her and Mariposa outside the Louvre as magically it was being redrawn to become an actual palace fit for a Princess.

 ** _'_** ** _Howdy peeps,'_** Lady Wifi said waving to the camera ** _'Lady Wifi here coming to you with the latest update with Mariposa. Who have you brought back this morning Your Highness?'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Every Princess needs a place to live,'_** Mariposa said grinning ** _'So I've_** _'drawn someone in'_ _ **to help me reshape this dusty old museum into a working palace.'**_

With that the camera turned to and zoomed into the Evillustrator as he was doing his job in changing the museum into a ***** three towered, two floored, dark blue building, with a balcony separating the floors.

 ** _'_** ** _Another Akuma reclaimed Chat Noir...'_** Mariposa said smirking **_'Better stop being a scaredy-cat and give me your Miraculous if you want Paris to be safe...'_**

With that the video went down.

Guilt hitting him in the stomach, Adrien sighed and looked at his ring wondering how much longer he could hold out before he willingly handed it over to Mariposa.

"You ok dude?" Nino whispered, seeing something was off with his friend.

"If you were Chat Noir," Adrien began slowly choosing his words carefully "And you had to go through all this, what would you do?"

"What do you mean?" Nino asked confused.

"Would you fight back and stand up for everyone, being the hero you're meant to be," Adrien said thinking "Or do what she wants so she stops hurting people only for Hawkmoth to hurt them instead?"

"I dunno dude," Nino said after a bit.

"Yeah..." Adrien said sighing looking to his bag where Plagg was at the moment "Neither do I."

* * *

 **AN: *I'm using the same 'design' from my other story** _'_ _Custom Maid'_

 **Just mix together Elsa's Ice Palace and MLP's Nightmare Moon's Palace and you'll see what I'm trying to mean**

 **And to** _GuardianAngel1234567_ **... Who next? :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Dawn of Music (p1)

It had been a long... day at school, but at last, Adrien was back home and in his room face flat on his bed trying to work out what to do, and thinking about how old his and Ladybug's Kwami's were.

"Plagg," he asked after a few hours "Has anything like this ever happened before between past Ladybugs and Chat Noir's before?"

"A couple of times," Plagg said his mouth full of camembert "Why?"

"How did they stop it?" the boy asked sitting up and hugging his legs.

"They met up, talked to the victim, freed them, and she caught the Akuma," Plagg said trying not to reveal that it was always the _Ladybug_ that got hit.

"I don't understand any of this," Adrien said sighing "I mean what reason could Marinette have had to of been Akumatized?"

"Akuma's feed off of dark emotions," Plagg began lecturing his Chosen "Anger, Hated, Fear, Sadness, Wanting revenge... _Broken hearts_ ," he said whispering the last one into his cheese.

"But Marinette has never been any of those things," Adrien said getting up and going over to his window leaning against it sighing.

"You so sure, why don't you go ask her parents then," Plagg said zooming over to the boy "There's still some time until sunset. Come on..."

"Fine," Adrien said snatching Plagg up and headed outside and asked 'The Gorilla' to take him to the Dupan-Cheng bakery.

Needing something to take his mind off things, he turned on the tv to watch an interview at the _**Kids+**_ studio with Jagged Stone, who was talking about his new CD.

* * *

On the other side of the city, Mariposa was with Evillustrator as they went around her new palace, checking if it would be suitable for a Princess.

"I hope what I have done pleases you, Your Highness," Evillustrator said after a tour.

"Yes, Evillustrator," Mariposa said smiling walking onto the balcony, looking out towards the city "This palace does please me ever so much. You may go now. Do whatever you wish," she said smiling, listening to him go.

After a few minutes the cling-clang of Darkblade's armour could be heard coming up behind her.

"Your Highness," he said bowing "I have come to tell you my lady that..."

"What was that?" Mariposa asked hissing a little and clutching her fists "What did you just call me?" she asked spinning to him.

"I called thee, _'My lady',_ You Highness," Dakblade said now getting onto one knee since Mariposa was now facing him.

"Never. **_EVER_**! Call me that again!" she screamed a burst of dark magic covering her, turning her wings and outfit to a slightly darker purple.

"My most deepest apologies, Your Highness," Darkblade said bowing even lower not getting up "But I have come here to tell you, that it is getting close to sunset. And Lady Wifi, told me to remind you of your promise to this town."

After calming down a little, Mariposa turned to the city again wondering who to change into Akuma's next.

Then she noticed how quiet her new palace was and got an idea.

"Every Princess needs music and entertainment..." she said making a butterfly appear and sending it off.

Once she had and Darkblade was gone, Hawkmoth's mask came over her face.

 _'_ _That is a lovely palace you have there, Mariposa,'_ he said in a slightly sarcastic voice _'But don't forget, your job is to get me Chat Noir's ring. Not be a princess.'_

"I can't really get it if he's not using it can I?" Mariposa challenged walking back inside and to her throne room "Especially if I don't know who he is..."

 _'_ _Just get that ring for me, or I shall remove your powers,'_ Hawkmoth said disconnecting with her as Mariposa walked into the room.

Hearing her come in Tikki looked up and was scared by how much darker she had gotten.

"Oh Plagg hurry..." she said to herself.

* * *

At the Dupan-Cheng bakery, Adrien's car just pulled up and he got out.

"I'll be staying for a while, so you just head back home," Adrien told his bodyguard, closing the door.

Taking a deep breath, Adrien turned around and headed inside.

At the counter Sabine was serving some last minute customers.

"Hello, dear, may I help you?" she asked Adrien.

"I... Um..." Adrien asked rubbing the back of his neck "I wanted to ask you some questions about Marinette. If I may," he said.

"Well, alright," Sabine said trusting the boy "We'll be closing up in a little bit, so why don't you go on up and Tom and I will meet you there."

"Thank you," Adrein said smiling and heading towards the stairs to the upper levels of the bakery which were the living quarters of the building.

After about five minutes, Tom and Sabine had come up too and Adrien started asking his questions.

"I know you may have had these questions already," he began gripping onto a mug of hot-chocolate, they made for him "But... Can you think of any reason, why Marinette could have been Akumatized?"

"Yes, we have had that question," Tom said after a sip of coffee "But no. We don't have any idea what so ever."

"Oh..." Adrien said quietly.

"Well, she did seem a bit more cheerful yesterday morning," Sabine said thinking back "But she wouldn't say what it was about."

This made Adrien think, and a look of guilt came over him.

"I think I might know what it was about, Ma'am," he said quietly "But I still don't know why she became Akumatized."

* * *

At the Kids+ studio, Jagged Stone was done with his interview and was outside with his crocodile Fang, playing on his guitar.

Because he was absorbed by the music, he didn't see the butterfly come up to him and land on his guitar, making him pause in his solo.

 ** _'_** ** _Guitar Villian,'_** Mariposa's voice said to him **_'Your Princess would like you to come and dedicate a song to me at my palace. However, there are some... Necessary things that it needs to include...'_**

"Whatever you what, Mariposa..." Jagged Stone said smiling as he and Fang transformed into their Akumatized states and together flew off into the sky.

* * *

At Mariposa's palace, she turned to a couple of her Knights.

"We shall be having a show later this evening," she said "Go and round up some guests, and make sure you include Chloe Bourgois and Lila Rossi.

"Yes Your Highness..." they said together and set off.

Then she called for Evillustrator and asked him to make courtyard and a stage.

"Let's get ready to rock this place..." Mariposa said grinning evilly.


	6. Chapter 6 The Dawn of Music (p2)

Inside the Grande Paris Hotel, Chloe Bourgois and Lila Rossi were doing each others hair and nails while Sabrina did their homework for them.

"Ugh, can you believe the way Adrien treated me this morning?" Chloe asked for the umpteenth time that day.

"I know right?" Lila said brushing her friend's hair.

Since a few weeks after Lila became Volpina, the two girls had become best friends, but only because of their love for Adrien, and hate for everyone else.

"I mean why did he act like that?" Chloe carried on "It was almost as if he... Cared... for that Mari-Trash and that new girl."

"Marinette's actually really nice Chloe," Sabrina spoke up "And so is Alya. Maybe if you just..."

"Whatever," Lila said cutting across her "Maybe he just didn't get enough sleep and was confused and didn't know what he was doing. We'll try again tomorrow."

Just then the sounds of trumpets playing came from outside, and the three girls ran to the balcony that was outside Chloe's room to see what was wrong.

"Oye. Oye. This is a message from Princess Mariposa," one of the many Knights cried out to everyone who could hear. "She requires every citizen of this town to gather outside her palace," he said then looked up to see the girls "Chloe Bourgois, Lila Rossi, Her Highness requests you to be the guests of honour. Come down and be included."

From the balcony Chloe and Lila were running about frantically, around the room trying to work out what to wear.

Mean while, Sabrina was trying to get them to listen to her as she tried to make them stop.

"But Chloe. Are you sure this will be such a good idea?" she asked nervously.

"Ha! What could possibly go wrong at something like this?" Chloe asked laughing into the back of her hand.

"Exactly," Lila added, readjusting her fox tail necklace "I don't care if she is an Akuma or not. As long as we're the guests of honour and can get a chance to shine in front of Adrien."

Seeing that they wouldn't listen to her, Sabrina sighed and dropped the subject.

* * *

After about ten more minutes, Chloe and Lila were inside an open topped horse-drawn-carriage, and heading towards Mariposa's palace, a troop of knights leading the way, and a collection of scared citizens walking slowly behind them, being egged on by the more knights.

* * *

At the bakery, Adrien was just coming out, just about to call for his car, when the parade began to come down the street.

Quickly, he ran to an alleyway.

"Time to transform Plagg," he said letting the Kwami out "Plagg. Claws out."

After changing into Chat Noir, he used his staff to get up onto the roves and followed the parade all the way to Mariposa's palace.

* * *

At said palace, Guitar Villain was playing out his songs as loud as he could so everyone could hear and be affected by his music.

"Rocking Rift, baby!" he cried out as sent out a pulse that made the citizens dance in time with the music.

Off to the side Mariposa was sitting on a throne, one worthy of a Princess, and watching the whole thing, with Fang lying down next to her, and Lady Wifi and Evillustrator either side of her.

Quickly a scout knight came towards her, bowed and whispered to her that Chloe Bourgois and Lila Rossi were nearly there.

"Good, finally," she said getting up and clapping her hands.

Hearing this Guitar Villain stopped and turned to his Princess, bowed and let her take front and center stage.

"My most wonderful subjects," she began speaking to everybody there not noticing the black cat on the roof of a building nearby "Please welcome with me, two of the most adored and lovely girls in the whole of Paris... Chloe Bourgois and Lila Rossi!" she said gesturing towards the gates where said girls just came in, waving and blowing out kissing to everyone, making their way onto the stage.

When they were in position, Mariposa signaled towards Evillustrator who grinned and quickly made cages come alive around the two girls and changed their clothes into rags.

"Let it be known People of Paris," Mariposa spoke out to the crowd "That Chloe Bourgois," she said gesturing towards the blonde who had a gag around her mouth to stop her screaming about her hair "Has been responsible for almost **_a third_** of the Akumas this town has had over the last year..." she said, getting a murmur from the crowd.

0o0

Up on the roof Chat Noir was looking over the edged wondering how Marinette knew this.

0o0

"She was responsible, for... The second Akumatizing of Stoneheart, Lady Wifi, The Evillustrator, Horricafer, Dark Cupid, Kung Food, Vanisher, Reflecter, and Princess Fragrence." Mariposa listed looking into the crowd.

"So as payback... May those victims whom are here, please come forward and wait over there," she asked looking to the left of Chloe before carrying on.

"Lila Rossi, was the one little girl who couldn't stop saying lies," she began as her old school friends came up onto the stage to be next to Chloe.

"She told so many in fact, that she got herself Akumatized because _Ladybug_ heard her and set out to get the truth."

This roused up Chat's curiosity even more. Marinette was nowhere near him in the park that day. How could she have known about all this.

"While she was Volpina, she told even more lies," Marinette continued starting to pace "Lies that could have put some of you fine people into danger, had they had not of evaporated when sliced through."

"How do you know about that!" Lila yelled scared now.

"Silence, the Princess is speaking!" Darkblade said firmly.

Nodding her thanks, to Darkblade, Mariposa finished her speech.

"And so, my fine people, I will not be changing these two into their Akumatized states, but leave them here for you to what you wish of them," she said turning to the line of grinning school mates next to her all holding slightly over ripe tomatoes "When ever you're ready..."

And with that she went back to her throne, looking up at the roves sure she saw something during her speech.

0o0

On said roof, Chat Noir was wondering if he should intervene.

"I mean... Chloe doesn't deserve this right?" he asked himself "Or does she? And what about Lila? I mean yeah she told those lies, but the truth came out in the end..."

0o0

Back on the ground, the school mates had circled Chloe's cage and together threw their tomatoes at her as some citizens threw theirs at Lila.

Loving this, Guitar Villain began playing his music again.

No one noticed Mariposa's costume getting slightly darker as she ignored the cries of help from the two girls.

No one that is except her, or shall that me _'Her old'_ Kwami who started feeling tired and dizzy because of all the darkness that was pulsing around her Chosen.

"Plagg... Chat Noir... Please fix this soon..."


	7. Chapter 7: Ladybug Is No More

**AN: Just to make it clear... the only Akuma's Mariposa has brought back so far are** ** _Lady Wifi, Evillustrator, Darkblade,_** **and** ** _Guitar Villian._**

 **And she only changes two a day – one in the morning, one at night.**

* * *

After about five minutes of trying to work out what he should do, Chat Noir decided to do 'The Right Thing' and reached for his staff.

Extending it, he used it to propel himself off of the roof, over the crowd, and onto the stage.

"STOP!" he cried out to his classmates "Ok I know Chloe upset you and changed you, just like Mariposa said and the Lila isn't much better," he began getting slight glares from said girls "But that doesn't mean you can stoop down to their level and do this to them."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, Kitty Cat..." Mariposa's voice called out only to him, making him turn and look at her "You see little Miss Queen Bee here has been bullying me far far longer than the start of Hawkmoth's Akuma attacks," she began walking over to Chloe and assaulting her with more fruit and pulling on her hair as she spoke "Calling me names... Making fun of me... Insulting my family... and even once, on a field trip to the zoo, tried to push me over the railing and into the Lion's Den!"

Everyone was surprised that the Mayors daughter would even do any of those things.

"Mean while, Super Liar here, although she may not have been around as long as Chloe has, tried to gain popularity and my friends by lying to them, and saying she was friends with _Ladybug_ " Mariposa continued transferring to Lila cursing as she said the heroine's name "And you should know little Kitty, that I don't approve of lies."

Just then a purple mask came over Mariposa's face.

 _'_ _Mariposa, stop this small talk with Chat Noir and take his ring already...'_ Hawkmoth said in her head.

Getting a firm look on her face, Mariposa signalled to Darkblade and his knights, and they began to move forward to try and catch him. Her other minions were ready as well.

"Then why are you listening to Hawkmoth? Why are you following him?" Chat Noir asked checking where everyone was "All he's ever done is lie to the victims he makes. He says he'll help them sort out their problems. But really he's only using them to get mine and Ladybugs Miraculous'."

At that, in less than half a second Mariposa was on top of him, pinning him down, a dark look on her face and looking as if she was ready to kill something.

"Don't you go saying that name in front of me Chaton," Mariposa whispered "Ladybug is over!" she said backing off now, only for a couple of knights to keep hold of Chat Noir.

With that, Mariposa turned around and now was addressing everyone there, using her wings to get above the crowd.

"People of Paris," she said clearly, getting Lady Wifi to send this message across the city "Hence forth, if there is any mention, of Ladybug, in or out of my presence, those citizens shall be sentenced to the rest of their lives in my own dungeons." this got the people to look worried "This includes, posters, letters, stories, and news reports. Ladybug is no more. and as proof..." she said reaching to a pocket in her dress. "Here are her Miraculous and I have her Kwami somewhere inside my palace."

This made the citizens even more scared, no one even bothering to ask what even a 'Kwami' is.

With that Mariposa landed back on to the stage and ordered everyone to leave.

"You two, bring Chat Noir inside..." she said a dark look on her face "I still haven't finished talking to him."

"Yes Princess," the knights said together, shoving a shocked Chat Noir back to here and now.

"Marinette! You can't do this!" he screamed trying to get free "These people are your friends! Your family!"

"The name's Mariposa now, Kitty," she said not even looking to him "And I don't need friends, or family. Know why?" she asked grinning "Because once you see the only way to save these people from me is by giving me your puny little ring, Hawkmoth and I will take over the whole world..."

With that, Chat Noir was taken to the dungeons and thrown into a cell where they locked the doors.

Once the knights were gone, Chat Noir got up and cried out "CATACLIZEM!" and attacked the bars, except, nothing happened.

As the first ones began to rust and decay, a new set came up to take their place.

Screaming in frustration, Chat started pounding the bars and trying to find another way out.

Seeing nothing, he just sank to the floor and asked Plagg to change him back into Adrien.

"Why so mad at yourself kid?" Plagg asked eating his cheese "We did it, we made it inside her palace. And during her speech, she said that Tikki was in here somewhere too."

"Yippee for you then Plagg," Adrien said sighing and looking away not even bothering to complain when the smell of the camembert hit his nose.

"We'll get out of here kid..." Plagg said finishing up and then curling up to go to sleep in Adrien's hair "You'll see..."

Not believing him, but saying he'll try to keep his hopes up, Adrien just laid down and curled up himself, falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Over at the Agreste Mansion, Gabriel had just got home from work, when he saw 'The Gorilla' and Nathalie, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked after he sent the car away.

"Well Sir," Nathaliie started "At around 4:30, this afternoon, Adrien went to go see one of his friends. Their parents said that he left at around 5:45, but he isn't here, and nobody has seen him."

"Why didn't you go and pick him up!?" Gabriel asked the Gorilla "You are meant to be his body guard and his chauffeur."

"I drove him there Sir, and then he said he'd call when he needed to get home" the man said "But I never got that call."

"And nobody else has seen him either," Nathalie said before Gabriel could say anything else.

"Well then try again!" he ordered firmly "If anything has happened to my son, I will be placing you both responsible for it."

Bowing slightly they both set to work on trying to find Adrien.

Once they were gone, Gabriel went into his office and looked at the portrait of his lost wife.

"Why does he have to be so much like you my dear?" he asked sighing, before looking out the window over at the palace this 'Mariposa' had made wondering if he could try and get her to help.

"No," he said thinking it over "Only as a last resort."

With that he turned and went to his son's room to seek out any clue to see why Adrien would have just disappeared like this.


	8. Chapter 8: The Search For Adrien Agreste

At her palace, the next morning, Mariposa was in her throne room telling her knights, and minions what to do next.

"Now's the time to go out and hunt down the boy who broke my heart, my dear knights," she said grinning. "Go out into the city and find me Adrien Agreste. Bring him back here. But don't harm him. I want to be the one to cause him pain..."

Bowing they all left.

"And just so they don't fail..." Mariposa said to herself making a new Akuma and sending it off "Go and find Roger Cop, my friend."

* * *

Meanwhile at the school, Sabrina was being dropped off by her father.

"Thank you daddy," she said hugging him through the window.

"That ok baby-girl," Roger said smiling "Now remember to call if Mariposa attacks the school with her minions, ok."

"Ok," Sabrina said nodding and heading inside.

Neither of them noticing the little butterfly flying in through the other window and landing on and sinking into Roger's whistle.

 ** _'_** ** _Roger Cop, this is your Princess speaking,'_** Mariposa's voice said to him in his head **_'I am afraid someone I am looking for has gone missing. And I need your good policing skills to find him for me.'_**

"Whatever you want Your Highness," Roger said changing into the police cyborg Roger Cop, his car also getting it's make over.

 ** _'_** ** _Roger Cop, go and start off with the Agreste Mansion. And bring Adrien to me unharmed.'_**

"Affirmative, Mariposa, I shall do just that, and please you the best I can while bringing Adrien Agreste to justice."

With that, Roger Cop took off towards the place in question.

* * *

At the Agreste Mansion, Gabriel was in his office looking like a total wreck - most likely because he didn't sleep last night because he was worrying about his missing son.

Slowly, Nathalie knocked on the door and came in with a tray holding some toast and a coffee.

"You're breakfast Sir," she said setting it onto the desk and backing away.

"Hmm? Oh thank you Nathalie," Gabriel said looking at it for a few seconds, but not doing anything with it.

Bowing slightly, Nathalie turned for the door to leave, when he spoke again.

"My son does love me does he not Nathalie?" Gabriel asked looking at the portent of himself and his son, the boy looking just a little sad.

"What makes you think he doesn't Sir?" Nathalie asked not sure how to answer this.

"The way he always runs off, and then turns back up somewhere else," Gabriel began "The way he sounds and behaves when I'm talking to him. The fact that he's been missing all night, without even calling to say where he is." he finished pausing.

"It's like he doesn't want anything to do with me," Gabriel said turning to his assistant for her answer.

"Sir, Adrien does love you. He does all you tell him to do to make you happy. But you have to remember that although he maybe your son, he is still also just a child," Nathalie began wanting to say this for a long time being careful on what she said "And children need to be free, to be cared for by their parents, and most of all, Sir, they need love."

Nathalie finished, before hearing the doorbell go and went to the camera to see who it was, leaving Mr Agreste to wonder if, if all he has given his son, were not signs of his love to his son.

Just then, the front doors burst open, alerting Gabriel back to the here and now.

Stepping forward, Roger Cop looked around and located, Gabriel Agreste, the civilian whom his scanners were saying were the boy's father.

"Where is Adrien Agreste?" Roger Cop said in his robotic voice.

"I do not know," Gabriel said standing tall, glaring at his man.

"Are you lying?" Roger Cop asked.

"Why do you want to know where my son is in the first place?" Gabriel asked.

"I have been given orders by Princess Mariposa, to bring him to her," Roger Cop explained holding up his arms targeting Gabriel Agreste in case he didn't cooperate "Where is your son?"

"Currently not here," Gabriel said standing firm "And I am unsure on where he is at this precise moment."

Checking his lying machine, Roger Cop dropped his arms and gave a quick look around the room for and clues to where the boy in question was.

Not finding anything, he turned and left.

"Sir!" Nathalie cried coming back in "I tried to keep him out, but..."

"It's alright Nathalie," Gabriel said sitting in his chair "Now leave me be. I need time to think."

"But..."

"I SAID LEAVE ME BE!" Gabriel yelled at her.

Afraid, Nathalie nodded and left, closing the doors.

* * *

Back over at Mariposa's palace, said princess was heading for the dungeons to continue her conversation with a certain, feline super hero.

Luckily, when she came to meet him, Adrien Agreste was back in his black leather full body and mask outfit.

"Wakey, wakey little kitty," Mariposa sang knocking on the bars of the cell.

"Huh?" Chat Noir asked rubbing his eyes and looking up at her.

"Good morning little kitty," Mariposa said smirking "I hope you had a good night's sleep."

"I've had better," Chat Noir said but nodded anyway "And warmer ones too."

"Oh, I can sort that our little kitty," Mariposa said smirking "I can make this place seem like a five star hotel room, if you corporate. A warm bed, three nice warm meals a day, entertainment. I can even provide you with a cell phone so you can call you pathetic little family and say that you're alright."

"And if I don't corporate?" Chat asked holding his hand which held his ring, to his chest, playing with it a little.

"Well, then you better get used to living down here, in the dark, cold room, with nothing in that tummy of yours," Mariposa said smirking poking the boy though the bars, making him back away a little.

"I am not going to give you my ring," Chat Noir said firmly.

"Fine," Mariposa said shrugging throwing him a crust of bread and a bottle of water "Rot here for all I care. It will be easier to pull off your finger when you're skin and bone anyway. Besides once Adrien Agreste is found I will be more focused on him, instead."

This made Chat pause in eating the bread.

"Why do you want to catch Adrien?" he asked feeling strange as he used his name like that.

"To get back at him for doing this to me," Mariposa said hissing and clutching her fist and looking into her locket "I was going to tell him that I loved him, and he shut me down for Ladybug. Well now he'll find out that I am just as good as that stupid super hero.

With that she turned and left.

Sighing Chat put the bread to one side not feeling very hungry anymore.

"What have I done?" he asked himself.


	9. Chapter 9: The Great Escape

Lunch time at Collège Françoise Dupont, was a bit quieter than normal today, as everyone was thinking about the last few days.

About last night, when Mariposa publicly humiliated Chloe and Lila, who are still at her 'palace', dungonized Chat Noir, admitted that she had taken down Ladybug, and put out the new _'law'_ that is anyone speaks the red and black heroines name, they would join Chat.

All of that, combined with the fact that for some reason Adrien hadn't been seen yet today, made Nino, especially worried.

Needing space to think, the teen dj went outside and sat down on the steps, sighing.

"I wish I could do something to fix this mess," he said to the air around him.

Just then a familiar looking high-tech police car came up to park next to the school gates, and Roger Cop stepped out.

"Oh boy..." Nino said standing up slowly, trying to show he wasn't afraid.

Looking around Roger Cop located Nino and walked over.

"Where is Adrien Agreste?" he asked in his robotic voice.

"I don't know," Nino answered "He didn't come to school this morning."

"If you are lying, I will be forced to bring you to Princess Mariposa," Roger Cop said handcuffing Nino to make him stay put, and pushing him aside and entering the school to search for Adrien.

* * *

In the class room Sabrina was having lunch with Rose, and Juleka seeing that she didn't have Chloe or Lila.

"It's nice of you to let me join you," Sabrina said looking at them, smiling "I'm sorry for letting Chloe do what she did to you both when you got Akumatized."

"It's cool," Juleka said after taking a bite of her sandwich "Besides, if she didn't then we wouldn't have gotten what we wanted in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked, confused.

"She means, that if Chloe hadn't shut her in the bathroom, Juleka wouldn't of had all those perfect pictures of her with everyone else in the park," Rose said as bubbly as ever "And if she hadn't ripped up my letter to Prince Ali, then I wouldn't of gotten to meet him."

Sabrina was about to ask something else when the door to the class room opened up and Roger Cop came in looking around.

"Where is Adrien Agreste?"

"Dad?!" Sabrina asked getting up but was held back.

"Excuse me Sir, may I help you?" Miss Bustier asked coming over.

"Where is Adrien Agreste?" Roger Cop repeated.

"I'm sorry, but he didn't come in today," Miss Bustier answered.

Looking around the room one more time, just to be sure, Roger Cop turned to leave.

"Dad! Wait!" Sabrina called after him running over to hug him, but he just ignored her, and made her fall to the ground, tears in her eyes.

* * *

Out front, Nino was still waiting for Roger Cop to let him go.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, Roger Cop came out and undid the cuffs.

"You are free to go now citizen," he said and went back to his car.

"Yo! Why does Mariposa want Adrien anyway?" Nino asked.

"That is classified," Roger Cop said getting into the car and driving off.

Hearing this, Nino picked up his back and started looking for his buddy himself to try and keep him safe from whatever Mariposa had in store for him.

* * *

At her palace, Mariposa was getting tired of waiting for her minions to find Adrien.

As the fourth team come back with nothing, she decides to take matters into her own hands and go looking around the city for him herself.

"He has to be here somewhere," she said as she jumped off the balcony, spread her wings and took off.

o0o

Mean while in the dungeon, Chat Noir was working on trying to find another way out, seeing as the bars were rigged.

After digging in the dirt for the last few hours, he concluded that making a tunnel would take too long.

What he needed was the key.

To get the key, he needed to tell Mariposa what she wanted to know.

"Guard! Guard!" he called out.

Soon one of the Knights came over.

"I know where Adrien Agreste is," the black cat boy said, his hand behind his back holding his staff "I'll tell Mariposa whatever she wants to know. Just please let me out."

"The Princess is not here at the moment," the knight said standing tall "You can tell her when she comes back."

With that he turned around and walked away, not noticing Chat hooking his keys.

Once the knight was gone, Chat let himself out and went looking for Tikki, and the Ladybug Earrings, being careful not to bump into anyone or be spotted by any cameras.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this one's a little shorter than the rest, and it's getting a bit complicated...**

 **My stories are most of the time the 'Make them up as you go' kind**

 **Either way hope everyone still likes this.**


	10. Chapter 10: Yin and Yang

After a while, Chat Noir came to what can only be Mariposa's throne room, a large room with purple walls and black patterns all over them, a regal looking silver chair at the back of it, steps leading up to the seat, and a long midnight blue carpet going from the door to the bottom step.

"I can say this much," Chat said to himself looking at the room in awe "She's got taste."

Soon he spotted a covered up cage sitting beside the throne.

Quickly he rushed over and pulled the cover off, revealing a little red Kwami, seemingly asleep, and losing her colors.

"Tikki," Chat whispered opening the cage and picking her up, unknowingly activating a silent alarm.

* * *

Outside, Mariposa was still looking for Adrien Agreste when her wrist band beeped.

Pausing, and hovering in the air as she checked the video to see what was going on.

"What?!" she asked angry that her knights could be stupid enough to let Chat Noir escape "Just you wait Kitty, because you're about to become a mouse..." she said turning around and zooming off back to her palace.

* * *

"Tikki, can you hear me?" Chat Noir asked gently trying to wake Tikki up, but nothing was working.

 ** _'_** ** _We need to get her to Master Fu,'_** Plagg's voice said to him, slight panic in his voice.

Agreeing, Chat Noir safely put the little red Kwami into one of his pocket's and turned to leave.

The problem was though, his path was blocked by everyone who Mariposa has re-akumatized, their 'Princess' up in one of the lookout boxes a grin on her face.

"You know that taking another's pet is a crime, right kitty?" she asked.

"So is kidnapping," Chat said slowly reaching behind him for this staff.

"I didn't kidnap you," Mariposa said holding everyone back for the moment "I merely welcomed you into my lovely home."

"You locked me up in a dungeon."

"Oh po-tay-to, pa-tar-to," Mariposa said waving it off, and rolling her eyes. "Now why don't you be a good little kitty and tell me where Adrien Agreste is? I heard you said you know where to find him, to one of my knights."

"What exactly are you going to do to him when you find him?" Chat Noir asked gripping his staff "Put him up for the city to humiliate like Chloe and Lila?"

"Oh, no," Mariposa said right away "No, no, no, no, no, no. He doesn't deserve that. He deserves something way more worse."

"What could be worse than that?" Chat asked confused, losing his focus on the minions to look up at her.

"I'd tell you, but I'd rather save it for him, and him alone," Mariposa said grinning evilly.

"Well unless you tell me what it is," Chat said firmly "I'm not telling you anything. I took a promise to protect all citizens of Paris, when I slipped my Miraculous on for the first time. And this includes those like Chloe Bourgois, and idiots like Adrien Agreste for not seeing that their friend likes them because they are too focused on someone else."

"Fine, then give me your Miraculous instead," Mariposa said right away.

"Yeah, let me think about that for a minute... No."

"Do you really think you have a choice?" Mariposa said getting mad "I have five re-akumatized villains, one of which has nearly 75 minions," she said coming down from the box to land right in front of Chat Noir "In a few hours, I will re-activate another person's Akuma, if you don't give me your ring. And I think I know just who that will be. Tell me kitty do you like bubbles?"

Hearing this, made Chat Noir snap and with anger fuelling him, he swung his staff at her, hitting her right in the stomach and sending her across the room.

Then the chaos started, as everyone rushed to recapture Chat Noir, and Lady Wifi helped Mariposa get up.

After a while, somehow, Chat Noir managed to get away and rushed right to Master Fu's shop, to get Tikki looked over.

* * *

In the shop, Master Fu was striking his old Chinese gong, and light music was playing, Tikki lying before him, on top of a pillow, Plagg looking worried, and Adrien watching in curiosity.

"Hmm... I sense darkness inside her," Fu said after a while "Darkness she should not have."

"My guess Master Fu, is it has something to do around Mariposa for nearly three days," Plagg said hugging a piece of camembert to worried for his friend to eat it.

"Wait so you mean she has darkness inside her already?" Adrien asked, confused.

"We all have darkness, and light inside ourselves Adrien, it is what makes us complete," Master Fu said in his wise old man's voice, giving Tikki something to try and help her feel better. "She needs rest. Come I have a lesson I would like to teach you."

Nodding, Adrien got up and followed the man to a different room so Tikki can rest, he let Plagg stay beside her in case she woke up.

*o*

In the other room Master Fu went over to a bookshelf and pulled out a large reddy-brown familiar looking book.

"Tell me Adrien. Are you familiar with Yin and Yang?" Master Fu asked as he looked for the page he wanted.

Nodding Adrien recited "It is when two opposite things come together to make one good thing, like the sun and rain," he said giving a suggestion "Both can be either very good or very bad, depending on your point of view. But only together can they make plants grow."

"That's right," Master Fu said smiling and showing Adrien the pages that showed the inside of the Miraculous Chest the outer circle split up into five sections and the inner one the symbol for Yin and Yang, with the Ladybug Earrings and the Ring of the Black Cat in their dots.

"They also symbolize light and darkness," Master Fu continued "Since the begging of time, Tikki, the Kwami of the Ladybug Earrings has been the guardian of light, good luck, and creation, while Plagg, the Kwami for the Ring of the Black Cat, has been the guardian of darkness, bad luck and destruction."

He paused to see if Adrien was following this, getting a nod he continued.

"Without light, there will only be dark, without creation there will only be destruction," Fu carried on "All the Miraculous' are powerful, but because of what they represent Tikki's and Plagg's have extra power. Tell me. Has Plagg told you yet why Hawkmoth wants them so much?" he asked taking the book back and turning to a new page.

"Something about 'Ultimate Power'," Adrien said unsure.

"Exactly," Fu said turning the book back to the boy, to show a picture of a man inside a pentagram with purple skin and glowing yellow eyes. "I am unsure about this myself, but it is said, whoever wilds both these Miraculous at the same time will be granted the power to do almost anything they want. And all this power in the wrong hands can be very, very dangerous."

"Thankfully, they need to be activated before that power is given, and for that, Tikki and Plagg are needed," Master Fu concluded closing the book "Which brings me to asking a favor from you, Adrien Agreste..." he said to the boy with an unsure look on his face.

Suddenly, Plagg came into the room.

"Master Fu, she's awake!" Plagg said and zipped back out.

Together Master Fu and Adrien got up and went to see their patient.

* * *

 **AN: This, just like all my stories is a 'Make it up as it goes along' story**

 **However, it seems to be getting a *little* dark.**

 **going by what's here so far... do you think I should change the rating to M? If so please say so.  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Bubbler

Back at her palace, Mariposa had shook off her minions who were surrounding her to check if she was alright, and screaming as she gave the order, sent them off to find Chat Noir again.

 **"** **And make sure you bring back Tikki!"** she yelled fuming as she went up to the tower and released Bubbler's akuma, too mad to stick to the rules of promising to do it at sunset.

* * *

In the park Nino was sitting on one of the benches playing with his mini tube of bubbles just to have something to do, feeling utterly useless.

Just then the Akuma landed on the tube of bubbles.

 ** _'_** ** _Bubbler,'_** Mariposa's voice said to him ** _'Your Princess is requesting your assistance, in capturing Chat Noir... If you do, then I might let you and Lady Wifi have the night off. But catch the Cat first.'_**

"Sure thing, Mariposa," Nino said grinning as he stood up and changed into his villainized self.

* * *

At Master Fu's shop, he, Adrien, Plagg and Wayzz were gathered around Tikki who was awake, and had a little color back to herself, but still looked sick.

"How are you feeling Tikki?" Master Fu asked.

"Weak," the little red Kwami said "Do you have any cookies?" she asked looking around.

Faster than Adrien had ever seen him go (If it wasn't to get to his stinky old cheese), Plagg rushed off and came back a few minutes later with a couple of cookies in his paws.

"Plagg!" Adrien said annoyed that the cat would just steal someone else's cookies like that.

"They had loads they won't notice any were missing," Plagg said giving the cookies to Tikki.

"Thank you Plagg," Tikki said slowly sitting up and starting to nibble on one of them, making Plagg smile.

"Now, Tikki," Master Fu said getting her attention "Before you woke up I was about to ask Adrien if, until you are better, and we get your earrings back, if he would look after you."

"What?" Adrien asked looking confused "I can't look after her. Not that I wouldn't want to, but I'm number one on Mariposa's hunting list, both as Chat Noir and as Adrien Agreste. She wouldn't be safe with me."

"He has a point Master," Plagg said trying to help, but only got glares from Wayzz and Tikki.

"Adrien, the safest place for a Kwami who is sick, injured, or has lost their Miraculous or their Chosen," Master Fu began slowly "Is with another Miraculous holder. And right now, only yours, Ladybugs and Hawkmoth's, and my own, are active. But I'm not in the best shape to defend Tikki, should anyone come to take her away.

"Then..." Adrien said trying to think of a way to get out of this. "Then activate another one."

"It's not that simple Adrien," Wayzz said coming over to the boy "Master, can't just give the Miraculous gems to anybody to activate them. The person needs to show that they are worthy enough to have them, first. And we do not have time to go looking possible Chosen Ones."

"Adrien," Plagg said quietly, coming over, once again hugging his cheese "Please... If... If you do this then , I won't complain anymore, I won't eat camembert in your school bag, I'll let you sleep in on the weekends you have free, I'll stop shoving camembert into your face, and I'll stop using your sock draw as my back-up camembert hiding spot."

"Wait what?" Adrien asked a mixture of feelings coming off him as the black cat gave these promises, until he got to the end "What do you mean _You'll stop using my sock draw as your back-up camembert hiding spot?_ "

A light giggling came from Tikki as this argument was going on, sadly followed up by some coughing.

Scared, Plagg turned to Adrien again with the biggest, roundest _'Please do this for me'_ eyes he could make.

"Fine..." Adrien said sighing "But I expect you to live up to those promises then Plagg," he said sternly to the cat, as he gently picked up Tikki and placed her and a spare cookie into his jacket pocket.

Plagg zooming into the pocket on the other side, smiling wide.

After a few more minutes Adrien looked at the time and saw it was getting close to sunset.

"I have to go," he said sounding afraid "I need to get to Nino and make sure he's safe before Mariposa lets out another Akuma."

With that the boy left, heading straight for the park, better place than any, to start looking for his friend.

* * *

At the park, Adrien was surprised to see all the giant green bubbles already in existence, and the number of Parisians inside them, and the knights guarding them.

"This doesn't make any sense," he said hiding behind a tree to watch them "It's only just become sunset, how can there be so many people already caught?"

"Because Mariposa gave me a one hour head start," Nino... no, The Bubbler's voice said behind him, making Adrien spin around to see his Akumatized best friend.

"What up dude?" Bubbler asked grinning.

"What do you mean Mariposa gave you a one hour head start?" Adrien asked looking around for something to use as a weapon.

"Just that bud," Bubbler said reaching for his bubble-sword and waving it around, making more bubbles "She even said if I catch Chat Noir, she will give me and Lady Wifi the night off."

"But you're not catching Chat Noir," Adrien said realizing why his friend went over so easily "You're catching innocent people."

"Well, Chat Noir could be anyone right?" Bubbler asked sending his bubbles to someone who had just walked into the park "So better catch as many people as possible to make sure I catch him. Right?"

"No!" Adrien said standing up to his best friend "Not right! Nino, Chat Noir is a blonde haired, green eyed, boy teenager," he said firmly "Look at all those people you've caught already. Kids. Adults. Elderly. Girls. Boy teens who don't fit Chat's description at all."

"Well how'd you know if they don't change their look when they become un-super?" Bubbler asked.

"Because... Because..." Adrien said trying to come up with a reason.

Just then, their conversation was interrupted by a double headed axe, being thrown at them embedding itself into the tree.

"PAR LE FER!" the knight who threw it cried out "Adrien Agreste. Get him!"

"Great," Adrien said under his voice and started running.

Not liking, the fact the knight was trying to get his friend, Bubbler shot a bubble at him, trapping him.

"Yo what's that for tin-can?" he asked mad.

"The Princess, gave out orders to capture the Agreste boy should anyone find him," the knight said in reply.

* * *

While the two Akuma's were arguing about this, Adrien raced towards the safest place he could think of.

The Dupain-Cheng bakery.


	12. Chapter 12: Black Widow

Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng were just packing up the bakery when Adrien rushed in, panting slightly.

"Adrien?" Tom asked coming over to the boy to check if he was alright.

"I'm fine," Adrien said after a bit "But can I stay here until the storm outside quiets down?" he asked.

"Wouldn't it be safer for you to be home?" Sabine asked coming over with some water for him.

"Turns out, Mariposa is after me as well as Chat Noir," Adrien said taking a sip "So I doubt that heading home will be a good idea. *Not like anyone will notice that I'm missing...*" he said mumbling the last part, thinking of his dad.

"Well I believe you should at least call your father to tell him that you are alright," Tom said going over to the phone and picking it up.

* * *

At Adrien's house, Gabriel was in a state trying to work out where his son was.

It had now coming up to two days, since he went missing, and nothing had come back to him.

Just as he was about to head out and look for his son himself, the phone started to ring.

"Yes?" he asked not recognizing the number.

 _'_ _Hello Father, it's me...'_ Adrien's voice said.

"Adrien!" Gabriel asked a mix of anger and relief coming over him. "What's been going on? Where are you? Why have you been gone for two days?"

 _'_ _I'm being hunted by Mariposa, I'm at the Dupain-Cheng bakery, and I've been captured by her the last couple of days.'_ Adrien replied answering each question.

"What?!" Gabriel asked slamming his fist to the desk "Come home now."

' _But Father...'_ Adrien tried to reason with him.

"NOW!" Gabriel said demandingly, before hanging up, and leaving the room.

* * *

At her palace, Mariposa was watching the many screens Lady Wifi had set up viewing everything that was happening, a small grin on her face, looking for a certain blonde teenager.

She was about to change the screen, when a purple butterfly mask came over her eyes.

 _'_ _Mariposa, this is taking too long, get me Chat Noir's Miraculous now, or I shall remove your powers.'_ Hawkmoth said.

"But Hawkmoth, I haven't gotten revenge on Adrien Agreste yet," Mariposa said smirking, her outfit losing more color and changing to black "Isn't that why you granted me these powers? Besides, I can't take Chat's Miraculous off him, if he's nowhere to be found, can I?"

 _'_ _Enough fooling around Mariposa,'_ Hawkmoth said getting mad, losing control on her _'Go and get his ring, or I will take away your powers.'_

"Ha! I'd like to see you try Hawkmoth..." Mariposa said getting up and heading outside "Or shall I say... Mr Agreste..."

 _'_ _What?'_ the man said, calming down a little _'But how?'_

"I remembered your voice from that stupid hat computation," Mariposa said grinning "Plus you're over protectiveness of Adrien... You're more focused to get me to go over Chat instead of him."

*o*

Growling, Hawkmoth tried to bring back the akuma embedded into Mariposa's locket, but found he couldn't do it.

"What's going on?" he asked after trying for a third try.

*o*

"Aww... seems like you can't do it anyway..." Mariposa said mockingly as she gripped onto the locket, her outfit changing from a purple dress fitted for royalty, into a two part black one, with dark red slip-on high heels on her feet.

Her fingerless gloves lost the gems, and just turned into plain black ones.

Her hair went from midnight blue waves, to raven black, the silver crown on top of her head, head falling off hitting the floor with a clatter.

The silver mask covering her eyes, changing to the darkest purple there can be.

And her large purple and black butterfly wings, turning into full on pitch black ones, growing in size a little.

She even felt even more power coursing through her veins, as she let off a villainous laugh.

"Oh this is perfect..." she said grinning "Finally! Watch out Chat, Adrien, because you're about to meet your doom!"

* * *

On the other side of Paris, Adrien was almost home, when Tikki shot out of his pocket and started zooming around the room, in a set of panic.

"Tikki!" Adrien cried out jumping up and catching her, running over to a spare alleyway "Tikki what's wrong? Talk to me..."

"Too late, too much darkness, can't save her, we need help!" the little red Kwimi said in a fast voice.

"Tikki," Plagg said coming out to hug and calm down his friend "Tikki, it's ok, we'll save her, I promise."

"But..." Tikki said eyes full of tears.

"We will get her back..." Plagg repeated hugging her a little tighter "She won't go the same way as Diana did all those years ago. We still have a chance to get her back..."

"No," Tikki said crying into his shoulder "No we don't..."

Adrien was trying to work out what was going on and was about to ask, when Plagg answered for him.

"A few centuries ago, Tikki was paired up with a second born princess named Diana," he began hugging Tikki "While I was with just some farmer, but that's not the point at the moment," he said "What is, is that Diana, being the second sister, began to get jealous of her sister Freya, and that jealousy, and darkness, and power, turned her into a powerful, evil, being going by the name of Black Widow."

He paused to check that Adrien was following, getting a small worried nod.

"It took a while, and some injuries, but we were finally able to defeat Black Widow, but we couldn't get rid of her, so instead she was sealed away into the mist of the Ladybug Miraculous."

"And... And now, she's been using all the darkness Marinette has been storing up inside her, over the last few days, and ever since she's gotten the Miraculous, to come back and we can't do anything to stop her..." Tikki said scared.

"Why did Marinette have the Ladybug Miraculous?" Adrien asked trying to understand this.

"BECAUSE SHE'S LADYBUG!" Tikki yelled, fresh tears in her eyes silencing Adrien .

With that, the little red Kwami zoomed rushed back into Adrien's pocket, Plagg soon following her, leaving a shocked Adrien there not believing the news.

No wonder Marinette wanted to get him so much.

He rejected her... for her...

* * *

On top of the Eifel Tower, newly named 'Black Widow' was looking over the whole of Paris trying to decide where Chat Noir, Adrien, and Tikki might be hiding, and looking at how much things have changed.

"Princess," Lady Wifi's voice came to her making her spin around "I think I found where they might be..." she said making a screen come to life and showing Black Widow what her camera's had recorded from one of Paris' alleyways.

"Oh, this has just gotten even more perfect, than it already was," Black Widow said smirking taking off and heading in that direction.

* * *

 **AN: Yes, yes, the new costume Mariposa is wearing is the same one I made Marinette wear for** _Custom Maid_ **, but since it's inspired by two** 'Hero's turned bad' **(Bloom from** _Winx Club_ **and Rini from [the old]** _Sailor Moon_ **) I believe it's the best outfit for corrupted characters.**

 **Also, If you can't work it out, Yes I used** _'_ _The Tale of The Two Sisters'_ **from** _'_ _My Little Pony'_ **for Plagg's story.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Deal

Since Adrien had been given the story, he had been walking slower than he had been before, and his mind was clouded with thoughts and questions about everything that had ever been going on between him, and Ladybug and Marinette.

He was only snapped out of his dilemma when he heard someone yelling for help.

"Plagg! Claws out!" he cried, changing into Chat Noir and following the screams.

"Chat Noir?" the voice called again.

"Nearly there..." Chat Noir said to himself as they neared the top of Notre Dame, flinging himself onto it, and skidding to a stop when he saw who was calling to him.

"Hawkmoth?!" he called out in surprise, gripping his staff tightly and growling a little.

"At last we meet Chat Noir," Hawkmoth said leaning on his cane "If only it could of been in a different conditions."

Mad, Tikki came out of Chat's pocket and shot straight at the man's face redder than usual with all the fury she had.

"SHE'S ONLY BLACK WIDOW NOW BECAUSE YOU TURNED HER INTO MARIPOSA!" she screamed, tears in her eyes "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT HAWKMOTH!"

"Actually my dear little Ladybug Kwami," Hawkmoth said calmly "It's the boy who made her upset's fault. I just gave her what she needed to get back at him. How was I to know this would happen?"

"Didn't Nooroo tell you?" Tikki asked challenging him, crossing her arms.

"Would you think I'd have let it go on this far if he did?" he asked back, then turning to Chat Noir. "Now, I have come to see you, Chat Noir, because I think we both know for a fact, that you can't take Black Widow down by yourself."

"I only work with Ladybug, thanks," Chat said narrowing his eyes "But if you can tell me how to stop her, that will be highly appreciated."

"Or maybe, you can just call back the Akuma," Tikki challenged.

"Unfortunately, I can't as you say _'Call back the Akuma'_ because she's too powerful," Hawkmoth said snarling a little "The only way to change her back to normal, is to break her locket, and purify the Akuma."

"Oh. Same as usual then?" Chat Noir asked smirking a little.

"As it would appear," Hawknmoth said nodding a little, but this time you won't have Ladybug, or her Lucky Charm, or her yoyo, to help you. But I can help. If you will allow me to."

"And what's in it for you, if I do let you help?" Chat Noir asked relaxing his grip on his staff a little, carefully bringing Tikki back to hover over his shoulder.

"The love of your life back to normal, and Paris and the world safe from her wrath," Hawkmoth said as if he had been practicing this.

"Just for it to start getting yours again the next time someone gets mad or upset?" Tikki challenged.

"Tikki," Chat said in a whisper, turning away from Hawkmoth but keeping his ears open "This may be the only chance to get Marinette back," he said "Are you really going to push away someone who might be able to help?" he asked.

Tikki was silent, thinking this over, every now and again shooting glances towards Hawkmoth.

"No..." she finally said "But what if he doesn't stick to his word? What if he won't actually help us? What if this is all a game to him and we just walked right into it?"

"Tikki, if he's coming to us for help, then something must have happened to make him willingly change sides like this," Chat said trying to get her to see his point.

"Chat Noir's right little Kwami," Hawkmoth called out making them turn back to him "As it should be, Black Widow, seems to know who I really am," he said checking they were following with it "She also, it would accrue, following the power surge that made Mariposa come to be in the first place, seems to have it out for my son. And after losing my wife, that is something I will not allow to happen."

"Fine," Tikki said huffing like a child "But if he betrays us I'm not to blame," she said making her stand.

"I understand Tikki," Chat said catching her carefully so she didn't tire herself out. "So, what's your plan to get Black Widow back into Marinette?" he asked turning to Hawkmoth.

"Come now kitty cat, I thought there was a brain under all that blonde hair..." Maripos... no Black Widow's voice called out, making the men look up to see her floating here, a grin on her face.

"YOU!" Chat yelled, putting Tikki safely in into his pocket before pulling out his staff again and charging with it towards Hawkmoth.

This was all part of his plan to get his ring, that was it. Why didn't he listen to Tikki?

As he got within five strides of Hawkmoth, Chat jumped into the air and brought down his staff onto the man, who blocked it with his cane and skilfully turned the tables so he had Chat Noir caught.

"Listen, and listen well you pathetic feline," Hawkmoth said firmly "This no longer has anything to do with me. She..." he said making Chat look up to Black Widow "Is no longer in my power. Do you understand?"

Growling a little, Chat nodded, but made his ring hand into a tight fist just in case, when Hawkmoth let him go.

"Poor little Chat Noir," Black Widow giggled a little, the tone and rhythm painful for Chat to listen to "No one but you enemy here to help you get out of this one this time. So seeing as that's the case, I've come for Tikki and your Miraculous and its Kawmi. ' _Plagg'_ if I remember right."

"And what will you do with then once you have them?" Chat Noir asked sneering a little.

"Hand them over and I will show you," Black Widow said smirking coming down to hover just above the roof.

"Yeah, not going to happen," Chat said trying a move on her to stun her for a little so that he and Hawkmoth can retreat, but she was gone before he could hit her and on his other side.

"What the...?" he asked confused before getting punched in the face and sent flying to the other side of the roof.

"One of the many good things out this little transformation, Kitty, is that now I am faster than you could only imagine, or ever hope to be," she said zooming over to him and throwing him back to the other side "I also have super strength, just so you know."

"Well that would have been nice to know," Chat Noir commented to everyone around him, as he held onto a hopefully-not-broken-but still-in-pain-anyway arm.

"I just told you, Kitty," Black Widow said smirking "Besides, someone like you, one made for the knowledge of comics and superheroes and villains, I would have thought this was obvious."

"Stop... calling me... kitty!" Chat Noir yelled, pulling out his staff again and charging towards Black Widow, mind empty and heart full.

Seeing this, Hawkmoth sent a swarm of butterflies to attack and distract Black Widow, while he got in there, pulled Chat Noir out, and dragged him off to a different part of Paris.


	14. Chapter 14: Aliances and Plans

**_Previously: "Stop... calling me... kitty!" Chat Noir yelled, pulling out his staff again and charging towards Black Widow, mind empty and heart full._**

 _ **Seeing this, Hawkmoth sent a swarm of butterflies to attack and distract Black Widow, while he got in there, pulled Chat Noir out, and dragged him off to a different part of Paris.**_

* * *

In said _'different part of Paris'_ Hawkmoth let the cat themed teenager go.

"Where are we?" Chat asked looking around, never being here before, but seeing an old abandoned looking building with a butterfly window.

"This, is where I make my Akuma's and send them out into the world," Hawkmoth said in a slight proud voice "So good job Chat Noir, now you know where I am stationed, so if I do anything wrong, you can come and take me down." he mocked a little, heading inside, a mumbling Chat behind him.

"Chat..." Tikki whispered to him, coming out of his pocket "What if this is a trap?" she asked once again.

"If we want to get Marinette back," Chat said slowly "I will go through with it. Besides I'll be careful."

Unsure, but seeing no point in trying to make him back out of it, Tikki went back into his pocket.

Once she was, Chat entered the building and right away saw how dark it was, and once again thanking whoever needed to be thanked, the fact that Chat's had night-vision.

"Bit dark in here isn't it Hawky?" Chat asked looking around for his new partner, at least until this was all sorted out.

"Moth's like darkness boy," Hawkmoth's voice said to the side making Chat look in that direction "But enough about them. What you did back there was one of the dumbest things you could have done." he said sounding like a father, Chat thought.

"Oh? And what was that?" the boy asked snarling a little.

"Going into a battle with a full heart, empty head, and full of anger," Hawkmoth said shoving the boy into a seat.

Chat looked at him surprised, he was acting just like Plagg had when it was about Tikki.

"When that happens, it's more likely the attacker who ends up getting hurt, rather than the enemy." Hawkmoth said going over to the window and looking out of it.

"Hey I have a lot happing right now," Chat said getting up and joining him "My best friend was re-akumatized today. The love of my life is, the best way to say it _'an evil entrances',_ out for this _'Ultimite Power.'_ My over protective Father is going to kill me for not getting home like he ordered me to do. And I have to work with my enemy just to take down Black Widow."

"And it was all because of me that this happened right?" Hawkmoth asked looking to the boy.

"I wasn't going to say it, because Tikki already did, but yes," Chat said sighing and avoiding Hawkmoth's eyes.

Sighing, Hawkmoth turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Chat Noir asked turning at the movement.

"I have reason to believe you don't trust me enough to reveal yourself to me yet," the man said in a slow persuasive voice. "And I too feel like that. However, we both need to have fully charged and energized Kwiami's if we are to have any hope of bringing Black Widow down." he said going to the door, turning on the lights, stirring up the moths a little, and leaving.

After a couple of minutes to check that he was gone, Chat Noir detransformed and Plagg came out of the ring.

"So, you two, how exactly are we going to stop Black Widow?" Adrien asked the Kwami's after giving Plagg a full wheel of camembert.

"You need to get the Akumatized item and the Earrings," Tikki said right away.

"Why?" Adrien asked confused.

"The item so you can break it and capture the Akuma," Plagg said is mouth full "The Earrings so when we break Black Widow away from Marinette, Tikki can use her magic to lock her back into them again."

"But then wouldn't there be a chance this will all happen again in the future?" Adrien asked remembering a lesson from a show he liked to watch _'If you don't learn from the past, it will be repeated in the future'._

"Well then what do you suggest?" the cat asked grumpily.

"It's possible," Tikki said nodding "But something tells me, if we don't try it, there won't be much of a future for it to happen." she said sighing.

Agreeing with her, the boys left it at that, and they all began to think up of ways to get said items.

* * *

Back over at Notre Dame, Black Widow had finally gotten free from all those dumb moths and saw her prey and her key to Ultimate Power were gone.

Yelling out into the sky in frustration, she shot back to her palace.

When she got there she immediately called all her minions to meet her in the throne room.

"Go out and find me Tikki, and Chat Noir," she said firmly "I don't care how beaten up they are when they get here, as long as they're not dead, and Chat's ring is not broken. NOW GO!"

With that, everyone bowed and went off into the city to go looking for Chat Noir.

"You can't stay hidden forever, kitty cat, and when you come out of hiding," she said using her magic to make a small Chat Noir out of mist and smoke "I will make it so everyone loves me. And if they don't..." she said clutching her fist, destroying the figure, a grin on her face "Then again... dead humans cannot serve me," she said thinking having a good idea on who to re-akumatize tomorrow morning.


	15. Chapter 15: That Morning Aroma

Morning in Paris, the city awakes to sun coming over the horizon, and they started their day, whether it be going to school, work, or plotting plans to soon take over the world.

On the balcony of her palace, Black Widow came out and released an Akuma into Paris and it flew off to its human.

Sensing where they were the bug set off.

* * *

On the other side of the city, Chat Noir was on top of the roof of Hawkmoth's building looking for signs of possible re-akumatized Akuma's.

"Well there aren't any animals or pigeons hogging the road's so neither Animan or Mr Pigeon are back yet, thankfully," he said sneezing a little at just the thought of all those feathers. "No giant robots, mummy's, or love destroyers either, so no Gamer, Pharaoh, or Dark Cupid either. Plus everyone's different so no Reflecta..." he carried on trying to work out who would be taken today.

"Chat Noir," he heard Hawkmoth call to him, making him go back inside.

"Yeah?" he asked seeing the man holding a breakfast tray, giving him a confused look.

"Just because I'm the 'Bad-Guy' doesn't mean I don't believe that breakfast is the most important meal of the day, boy," Hawkmoth said giving Chat the tray.

Accepting it, Chat Noir went over to the windowsill and started having it.

While he was, Tikki went back outside to continue the observing, and soon spotted something that didn't look quite right.

Everyone out on the streets a few roads from where they were, were all sleepily making their way in the same direction towards the middle of the city.

Plus there was an almost familiar scent in the air, but before she could deduce it, the wind blew it away.

Concerned, the little red Kwami went back to tell Chat and Hawkmoth.

* * *

On top of the Arc de Triumph, Princess Fragrance was there twirling and singing happily as more and more people came to her to be Black Widow's slaves.

Less than one hour before, she was sweet little Rose, the blonde haired, bubbly, loves pink, large heart and blue eyes girl from Collège Françoise Dupont.

Rose had been writing a letter to her friend and role model, even though they were the almost same age, Prince Ali of the kingdom of Achu, and was about to spray it with her perfume, when a black butterfly landed on the bottle.

 ** _'_** ** _Princess Fragrance, I, Black Widow, am in need of you and your hypnosis perfume,'_** Black Widow told her **_'In return for all the followers you will give me, I will make sure you get your Prince Ali...'_**

Liking the sound of that Rose agreed and quickly zoomed around Paris spraying her perfume, which Black Widow had fiddled with a little so those who smelt it will follow her not Princess Fragrance, and whoever smelt it right away slowly made their way towards Black Widow's palace.

o0o

From her balcony, Black Widow watched with a wide grin on her face as more and more new slaves came into the courtyard and bowed before her.

"Like Mother always used to say, _'Why waste lives, when they can be put to use in servitude?'_ " Black Widow said smirking and giggling to herself.

"Citizens of Paris, hear my voice and listen!" she called down to the people in the courtyard, having Lady Wifi record this so she didn't have to repeat it.

"I am your new Princess, Black Widow, and you are to follow my command and wishes. My number one wish is for you to help my Akuma's look for Chat Noir, and Adrien Agreste. Bring them back here, and bring them to me alive... GO!"

"At your service Princess Black Widow..." everyone chanted and started to depart.

"Any news from last night?" Black Widow asked her Akuma's while the people left.

"We still have not found them Your Highness," Darkblade answered first "But my Knights believe they have found the part of the city on where Hawkmoth and Chat Noir may be, and at this moment invading it and searching every building there."

"Good..." Black Widow said grinning as she toyed with the blackened Ladybug Earrings.

* * *

Back at Hawkmoth's place, Chat was just finishing up the breakfast, as they were about to get stuck into trying how to trying to come up with a plan on how to outsmart Black Widow so they could put Tikki and Plagg's plan together.

Chat was about to start making suggestions, when his cat ears flickered and he looked out the window.

"We have to go," he said hurriedly going over to the door and started to barricade it.

"And why is that?" Hawkmoth asked grumpily as the boy went around and began to rearrange what little furniture there was there.

"Well if you look out the window," Chat said sarcastically "Then you will see Darkblade's Knights are here and they look ready to fight.

Once he was done, Chat grabbed Tikki and raced back to the window and opened it before leaping through it and onto the roof.

"You coming or what?" he asked Hawkmoth, hanging upside down from outside.

Grumbling, Hawkmoth followed the boy outside, and together, both of them sticking to the shadows so they wouldn't get caught, they left.

After a while, they stopped and landed on top of the roof of one of the houses close to the school, stopping there, so they could get a bigger picture on how bad things were getting.

"If we don't do something soon, Paris will become the Chaos Capital of the World," Chat Noir said seeing all the knights, bubbles, Wifi camera's, dragon fire fires, and pieces of giant art that had not been there before all this happened. "And the only way to do that, it to defeat Black Widow, but the only way to do that is to get close enough to her so we can take back the items in question."

"And the only way to do that, boy, is to give her what she wants," Hawkmoth said finishing Chat's little rant, getting a nod from the boy who was looking to his ring.

Looking around, Chat Noir spotted some perfume-intoxicated citizens in the park, looking for him.

"Ok, I'm going to go over there, and let them take me back to Black Widow," Chat began firmly "You follow behind and butt in if anything seems funny, or something goes wrong. And take Tikki," the boy said giving a fighting and _'I don't want to go with him'_ Tikki to Hawkmoth. "That way, Black Widow will still need to wait a little longer before gaining Ultimate Power. But if you betray me, I will use my Cataclysm on you, got it?" he asked snarling a little before fully handing Tikki over to Hawkmoth.

Getting a nod and words of saying he understood from Hawkmoth, Chat Noir, brought out his staff, extended it and used it to make his way over to the citizens.

Within 30 seconds, and a couple of cat-puns, Chat Noir was tied up and on his way back to Black Widow's palace.

Looking over his shoulder, Chat saw Hawkmoth and Tikki following them a smile coming to his lips as he was forced to face forwards again which he stayed like the rest of the way there.


	16. Chapter 16: Questions and No Answers

Once again, Chat Noir was back in Black Widow's castle, and once again, he was on his knees in front of her as she sat on her throne.

"Nice to see you again Chat Noir," she said smirking and looking proud "Comfy?" she asked.

Chat said nothing and glared at her a little.

"Wow, those ropes must be awfully tight," Black Widow said looking at said ropes binding the cat boy together "Make them tighter," she said to the people next to Chat.

"You won't get away with this in the end Black Widow," Chat said after a bit "You will be stopped.

"And who will have the power to do that?" Black Widow asked getting up and slowly coming over to him. "I believe we both know only you and other Miraculous holders can do that, and you're caught, one's too old, one's the villain, one's lost, two have yet to be chosen, and mine's dead. Now, hand over Tikki and your dumb ring."

"Tikki?" Chat asked confessed, clenching his fist tightly so it will be harder to get his ring off "Who's that?"

"Don't play dumb with be Chat, you know exactly who she is, now hand her over," she said holding out her hand to him.

"Kind of had to do when I'm all tied up," Chat said smirking a little making Black Widow mad, telling the people to let him go.

Once Chat was free, he started patting his chest and looking in the pocket.

"Hmm... Sorry I must have left her in my other cat suit," he said pretending to be innocent.

As quick as a whip, Black Widow grabbed his neck and glared into his eyes "Then I'm only going to ask you this once..." she said snarling a little "Where is my Kwami? WHERE IS SHE?!"

"I thought you were only going to ask once..." Chat said grinning innocently.

Getting mad, Black Widow threw him across the room and into the wall, making his scream a little as he felt a couple of bone's breaking.

Summoning up, a bow and arrow, Black Widow fired it catching Chat Noir's suit, pinning him to the wall, amazing him with her archery skills.

"Where is my Kwami, Chat Noir?" she asked now pointing the bow towards him.

"She is with..." Chat said thinking up a plan knowing he couldn't get out of this unless he says something, but he couldn't say the truth "A random citizen." he said.

"And where are they?" Black Widow asked, bow still prepped to launch.

"I don't know," Chat said looking to her and not the weapon "I gave her to them sometime in the last few days and I haven't seen them since."

Screaming in frustration, Black Widow fired the arrow at Chat Noir, who had to duck to avoid it going through his head.

"Fine!" she said mad "I'll have to wait a little longer for Tikki. But I can still get your ring and Plagg." she said telling her slaves to that.

Slowly, they started moving towards him.

Quickly, Chat reached up to the arrow and pulled it out and got up, and pulled out his staff, prepping to fight.

But they were just too many this time, and he couldn't get away.

Tired, panting and in pain a little bit, Chat was getting slower and slower at his attack moves, and paid no attention to Lady Wifi as she, smirking, fired a _'Pause'_ button at him, making him freeze.

Grinning, Black Widow came over herself now and reached for Chat Noir's hand.

She was about to pull the ring off, when she stopped and got an idea.

Why not share this new information with everyone in Paris.

"Darkblade, bring him to the outside stage, Lady Wifi come with us and bring your phone, everyone else, go forth and bring in an audience," she said grinning.

Bowing, everyone did their jobs, while Black Widow went off towards the stage.

* * *

Outside, on tops of one of the neighboring buildings Hawkmoth and Tikki were waiting for a sign from Chat Noir to say he had done his part.

Except it was taking longer than either of them thought it would.

"Something's wrong," Hawkmoth said after another few minutes of nothing.

"What are we going to do then?" Tikki asked worried.

"We'll need to go down and save him," he said confidently.

"But you can't go down there, as soon as you do you'll be caught just like Chat," she said.

Just then, the two of them heard the knights on their trumpets calling everyone to come to the castle for something, giving Hawkmoth and idea.

"That's if I go as Hawkmoth," he said reaching for the broach on his shirt. "You stay here, and I'll go down and try to get Chat Noir and the jewellery back," he ordered leaving her there.

Not sure about this, but agreeing that it would be for the best, Tikki nodded and floated down to look just over the edge of the top of the building, watching the people come to the stage where Black Widow was grinning widely.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it's a little short, but I hope you all still like it.**

 **I'll try and make the next chapter longer**

 **U-D123**


	17. Chapter 17: Unfreezing Chat Noir

Once again, nearly all of Paris was brought to the front of Black Widow's palace where on the stage, there was still Chloe and Lila from a few days ago, but also a frozen Chat Noir, along with Darkblade, Lady Wifi with a camera already in play, and of course Black Widow herself.

Just as this bit of news was about to be released to the people of Paris, one Gabriel Agreste joined the crowd and slowly tried to make his way to the stage.

"Citizens of Paris," Black Widow began grinning widely "Tonight, we shall see, once and for all, just who exactly is behind the Chat Noir's mask." she said pointing to Chat, a large cheer coming from her re-akumatized people and those under Princess Fragrance's spell.

The still free people of this _'City of Love'_ were a little worried, and yet curios as to who the boy behind the mask was.

"Bubbler, a drum roll please..." Black widow said to the Akumatized dj who nodded and laid down the right record onto his player.

Slowly, to build up a dramatic effect, Black Widow made her way over to Chat Noir, reached for his hand and began to pull the ring off his finger.

"HEY LOOK IT'S LADYBUG!" someone called out, making everyone gasp, the music stop, and Black Widow to spin around fire in her eyes.

"What was THAT?!" she cried out looking for the culprit who dare say such a thing, but no one replied, or pointed to anyone else so the identity of this person was not shown.

"Who would DARE! say such a thing like that? Speak up! Or else you will all go into the dungeon, like I said you would if I ever hear ANYONE say HER name ever again!"

Still nobody spoke up, or pointed to another citizen.

"Fine..." Black Widow said darkly standing tall "Darkblade, Rogercop, round them ALL up and shove them ALL into the dungeon!"

"As you wish, Your Highness," the two of them said bowing and got to work, not letting anyone to escape.

Black Widow, and the rest of her villainous crew, all having been distracted by all this, did not see Hawkmoth, hiding in the shadows of backstage.

Waiting for the right chance, the man waited until Lady Wifi went to help the Knight and the Policeman, and cut off the camera.

Then he quickly grabbed the boy, pulled out Chat's staff, extended it and together they left the scene.

o0o

Once everyone was rounded up, Black Widow turned her attention back to Chat Noir, she was not going to let this opportunity fall again, only to find the cat boy was gone.

Screaming in frustration, Black Widow soared into the air and began searching for Chat, and his helper, so she can kill them both.

o0o

After Hawkmoth had grabbed Chat Noir, he went back to the rooftop, collected Tikki, and together, with a still frozen Chat Noir, they headed back to Hawkmoth's place.

Since it had already been searched, the chances of it being looked through again were pretty slim.

"So... How are we going to unfreeze Chat Noir?" Tikki asked nervously, looking towards Hawkmoth who was going through the objects used to barricade the door.

"We do what Ladybug did when he was stuck in that dumb freezer," he said pulling out a microwave.

Placing Chat Noir behind the door, and the microwave on the other side, so he wouldn't get hurt if something went wrong, Hawkmoth and Tikki waited both nervous in case this didn't work.

After about 10 seconds the microwave dinged and Hawkmoth opened the door, letting a reawaken Chat Noir in.

"You alright Chat Noir?" Tikki asked getting into his face.

"I'm fine," he said checking he was still him "Still got my Miraculous and suit on, so I'm guessing Black Widow didn't see me without it."

"No, and you were lucky I was there to make sure that didn't happen," Hawkmoth said glaring at the cat darkly "Why is it you are always the one to get hit by the Akumas and never Ladybug?"

"Dumb luck I guess," Chat said shrugging never really putting much thought into this before.

"I'm guessing you didn't the locket or the earrings then?" Hawkmoth asked deciding to drop the subject, giving Chat back his staff.

"Nope, kind of had to do when I was fighting off everyone there and then frozen for how ever long." Chat said looking around for a clock.

"So what do we try now?" Tikki asked nervously looking between the man and the boy.

"We need to somehow, get her alone and try again," Hawkmoth said looking out his window.

"There's a high chance that she's looking for you, boy, and is out there right now hunting you," he said.

"Oh that's good, yeah 'cause I so do love being the one who's hunted instead of being the hunter," Chat said.

"Just go out there and get her to follow you back here," Hawkmoth said in an orderly voice.

"Ok, ok, I'm going," Chat said backing off and heading for the door.

"So, what's your plan on getting her to stay still long enough while she's here?" Tikki asked curious.

"Well, believe it or not, little Kwami, when I was younger, before I got into what I do in my civilian life, I was rather good at using a rope," Hawkmoth said going to go look for one.

* * *

Outside, Chat Noir was running over rooftops and looking for Black Widow, to try and lead her back to Hawkmoth's place.

After not finding her for a while, he came to a stop on top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Where is she?" Chat asked looking out towards the city, leaning on the railings a little.

"Lost someone Kitty Cat?" a familiar voice asked behind him, filling Chat's heart up with both happiness, sadness, and slight fear.


	18. Chapter 18: Bye bye butterfly, Hello bug

**_Previously: "Where is she?" Chat asked looking out towards the city, leaning on the railings a little._**

 _ **"**_ _ **Lost someone Kitty Cat?" a familiar voice asked behind him, filling Chat's heart up with both happiness, sadness, and slight fear.**_

* * *

Gulping, slapping a large fake grin onto his face, Chat Noir turned around to face Black Widow.

She carried no weapon, but just going by her dark hard cold stare, she didn't need one.

"No actually I was looking for someone," Chat Noir said calmly, press against the rails.

"And how... May I ask, is that any different to loosing someone?" Black Widow asked crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow.

"Well, when you _'Lose someone'_ , it means that you know them and were with you to begin with and you go down different paths," Chat Noir explained using his ears to check if they were actually alone "But when you are _'Looking for someone'_ , it could mean you either know or don't know them and they were not with you to..."

"Oh shut up!" Black Widow said loudly making Chat become quiet.

"I don't have any idea how I managed to put up with you for so long!" she yelled "Seriously do you ever keep quiet? And your lame cat puns! Ughh..."

"My puns are not lame!" Chat Noir fired back, gripping his staff tightly.

" _Feline_ good, Bet you can't _chat_ -ch me, I'm _paw_ -sitive this will work..." Black Widow said listing some of his puns.

This getting Chat to think of an idea to make her follow him, Chat grinned and began a pun marathon for the ages.

"Oh I am so _paw-_ ry," he began bowing "I had _Noir_ idea that they bothered you so much. _Purr-_ lease accept my a- _paw_ -olgy..."

It was here that he had to dodge a couple of arrows fired at him, which he did by falling off the railing backwards and began running towards Hawkmoth's lair, every so often looking over his shoulder to check she was still following him, and shooting another pun at her.

* * *

Soon Chat Noir and Black Widow came through the butterfly window of Hawkmoth's lair, both panting and both ready to fight, Black Widow too focused on Chat Noir to notice where they were.

"So, the pathetic pussy cat finally stopped..." she said playing with her bow and arrow a little.

"Well, I was thinking it was getting time for a little _chat-_ nap," Chat Noir said using his staff to bat away the arrow that was fired at him.

"You will have more than enough time to rest when you're in my dungeon for the rest of your life after you hand over your dumb ring and it's Kwami!" Black Widow said, almost yelling at the same time.

Suddenly, out of the shadows, a rope came and lassoed itself over Black Widow, pinning her arms to her sides another few coils being added to make sure she couldn't move.

Crying out, Black Widow looked around for the person who shot the rope at her, but they stayed in the shadows, however she could just see a little red light in amongst the blackness.

"Ah, there you are Tikki, I've been looking all over Paris for you," Black Widow said grinning, Tikki not answering or coming out.

Now Black Widow looked around the room to work out where she was, well aware of Chat Noir 'trying' to sneak up on her.

Spotting the window, she started giggling to herself. "Chat, Chat, Chat, even a boy as dumb as you, should know not to make deals with your enemy..." she said smirking.

"At the moment Princess, you're more an enemy to me than Hawkmoth is," Chat Noir said strongly, taking another step forwards.

Then at a dash, he ran towards her, grabbed the pieces of jewellery in question, and threw the earrings to Tikki and the locket Hawkmoth, taking the rope from him as he extracted the Akuma from the locket.

"NOOO!" Black Widow cried out, trying to get free her body becoming a statue when Hawkmoth extracted the Akuma and purified it, a black and purple mist flowing over her, only relieving her of her wings.

"Um... I don't think that worked," Chat Noir called out not seeing the smirk and dark look on the girls face grow.

"That's because that was only to call back her Mariposa side," Tikki called out, flying over to him to explain. "Black Widow is still inside her and still needs to be brought out."

"How?" Chat Noir asked foolishly untying Black Widow from the rope.

Tikki was about to explain, when a fist punched Chat Noir in the face, sending him back, and another reached out and grabbed the red Kwami and the earrings.

"Foolish Mortal!" Black Widow said standing tall looking down at Chat Noir "You should know better than to untie your prisoner. Especially when they can beat you in a fight."

"I can beat you," Chat Noir said checking to see if he had a nose bleed.

"HA! Don't make me laugh," she said smirking "My Black Cat couldn't stop me, so what make you think you can?"

"Well if he couldn't stop you then what defeated you and trapped you into those earrings?" Chat Noir asked confused.

"I'm not going to tell you," Black Widow said smirking "I guess you're just going to work it out on your own... Now, I'm a sporting girl, so I'll give you... Until tomorrow night, to work it out. If you can't you Chat Noir hand over your dumb ring AND your Kwami, to me, in front of all Paris."

With that, she put her earrings on called _'Spot's on'_ and rushed out of the window.

Slowly Hawkmoth came out of the shadows to stand next to the boy.

"Any ideas the Chat Noir?" he asked looking to him.

"Nope..." Chat said thinking "But I think I may know who might..." he added, looking at his ring.

Saying he needed to get going and check on Paris, Chat Noir also left, did a quick check of the city, seeing all of _'Mariposa's'_ tricks were back to normal, and went to see Master Fu one more time.

* * *

 **AN: Almost done, only one or two more chapters and it will be over (I think)**

 **Hope you're all loving it**


	19. Chapter 19: The Elements

**AN: Warning to** _LegoGirl794_ **, there will be another (large) MLP moment slipped into here, but I hope you will still love it anyway.**

* * *

Once again, Adrien was in Master Fu's little shop, waiting for advice and for Plagg to calm down.

Since he got there and de-transformed, the little black cat was right in his face scream/asking, _'How could he be so stupid as to untie Black Widow like that?!'_

It nearly got as far as Plagg extending his claws and scratching them all over Adrien's face, that got Master Fu to reach out and try to calm him down.

"Look I'm sorry Plagg," Adrien said for what felt like the 100th time "I wasn't thinking, I thought she was frozen since we got that locket away from her."

Plagg was too upset/grumpy to talk to his Chosen at the moment to reply.

Sighing, Adrien turned to Wayzz and Master Fu.

"So, how exactly was Black Widow defeated last time?" he asked looking around for a possible answer "Only she said that her Black Cat couldn't do it."

"That's because her Chat Noir only had one of the six gifts that were needed to stop her, meaning all the other Holders were needed to seal her away," Fu said in a thinking voice looking Adrien up and down a small smile on the old wise man's face.

"However, this time," he began "I believe he holds all of them. Tell me Adrien, have you ever been told the ledged of the Elements of Harmony?"

"Yes..." Adrien said slowly confused "But it's just a story isn't it? None of its real. Just an old wives tale."

"It's as real as the golden hair on your head Adrien," Wayzz said for his Master "In all legends' there is truth somewhere, that's how they get started."

"Seeing as it seems you need a reminder," Master Fu said getting up and retrieving the Miraculous book again "I will show you."

Soon he was back, sat down, had turned to the right page and passed the book to Adrien.

 _'_ _The Elements of Harmony, six very powerful inner gifts said to have once protected the world from danger and chaos, and bring the bearers to be close friends._

 _The Element's consist of Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, and the Magic of friendship._

 _There is also a seventh, Forgiveness, that is stronger than the others, but is not necessary to thwarting evil.'_

The illustration had the open Miraculous box and each Miraculous had a picture of the Holder's in their outfits with a word underneath to say which Element they were.

*o*

Ladybug was Forgiveness.

Chat Noir was Honesty.

Peacock was Generosity.

Volpina was Laughter.

Queen Bee was Kindness.

Hawkmoth was Loyalty.

And the Jade Tortoise was Magic.

*o*

Adrien looked at the picture, a thoughtful look on his face.

Master Fu had said he may possibly hold all the Elements inside him, so he could defeat Black Widow, right?

Adrien wondered if that were true and soon discovered that yes. I could be possible.

He was Loyal to Ladybug, his friends and Paris

He was Honest, when he wasn't lying to keep them safe, to Everyone he met.

He let out Laughter, with his jokes and Chat puns, or tried to anyway.

He showed Kindness, to other people, mostly to those Chloe had hurt and to Marinette

He gave Generosity, when he gave up his own time to do photo shoots and other things his Father wanted him to do, as well as help his friends when they needed it.

And the Magic of Friendship, well that easily went to the number of friends he had made since he started school.

"So... So what exactly will I have to do, to get Marinette back?" Adrien asked after a bit looking to a smiling Master Fu.

"Firstly, you will have to believe that you can do it," Master Fu said, taking the book back and turning a few more pages, and blowing on to the page, as if clearing the dust off, but Adrien saw, to his amazement, the unreadable symbols split apart and shift into easy to read French words.

"And then recite this..."

 _'_ _Come together, gifts of six_

 _Let them be known and show their tricks_

 _May the power and darkness come out of this body_

 _Leave good and light and the taken once again be free'_

"And you're sure this will work?" Adrien asked a bit of non-believing on his face "Only it seems a bit..."Adrien tried to find a kinder word than 'Corny', but couldn't find one.

"Hey it's either this, or kill her," Plagg's voice spoke up sternly.

"Ok, Ok I'll try this," Adrien said quickly "But how will I know if Black Widow will go back into the earrings?" he asked.

"I guess that that's a chance you shall have to make," Master Fu said taking the book back and putting it away.

Sighing, giving a nod in thanks to Master Fu for the help, and Plagg a large wedge of cheese to full him up, Adrien changes into Chat Noir again and went out into the city to look for Black Widow, having a good feeling to start at the school.

* * *

After an Akuma Attack, especially a long lasting one like the one they just had, the school was always closed, to let the students and teachers recover a little.

Meaning that that was the last place anyone would want to go.

Meaning, it was the most likely place Black Widow would have gone.

And sure enough, there on top of the roof, looking out into the city there she stood, in Ladybug's outfit, playing with the yoyo.

"Been ages since I got to play with this," she said grinning, spinning it making it go so fast that it bore a hole into the wall of the school.

"Ah thanks for that Black Widow, the school really needed more ventilation, I must admit," she heard Chat Noir call out to her, making her spin around and see him on the other side of the roof.

"Hmm... So, you come to have your ring and Kwami over to me already?" she asked drawing back the yoyo and turning to him. "I must admit, I'd have thought you'd had waited a little longer."

"Yeah well I've got somewhere to be later, and hay, no time like the present right?" Chat asked shrugging, pulling his staff out, a determined look on his face.

Grinning in agreement, Black Widow pulled the yoyo back out, pressed one of the spots, and to Chat Noir amazement it glowed, split in half, and became a fighting staff too.

"Oh, so your Ladybug hasn't been taught about this yet, kitty?" Black Widow asked loving the look on Chat's face, who shook his head to get his senses back.

"No, but I'll tell her once were done and you're gone," Chat Noir said determinedly "But for now, let me fight you and take you down so I can get her back."

"If you wish, fair warning though boy..." she said grinning "With these staffs, anything you can do, I can do better..."

And before Chat Noir could make fun of the song and carry on with the words, Black Widow was charging at him her staff raised and coming down at him...


	20. Chapter 20: The Finale Battle

For the next five to ten minutes, there was nothing on top of the school roof except the sounds of battle staffs hitting each other, and war-cries and shouts of slight pain.

After a while, Black Widow had managed to get Chat Noir onto his back and was pinning him down with her knee.

"Told ya," she said grinning.

"Yeah well you had 300 – 500 years and whatever to practice," Chat Noir said trying to get out from her "I've only had a couple of years."

"Ha! You're just too proud to admit you have been beaten by a girl," Black Widow said holding her yoyo-staff to Chat's throat and reaching for his ring hand.

"Well at least I wasn't the one to turn dark and hurt everyone I love," Chat Noir said firmly making Black Widow pause and glare at him. "At least I didn't become evil just because I was jealous of an older sibling."

"What would you know about that?" Black Widow asked grinding her teeth backing off of Chat Noir.

"I know enough to say that you were just a big drama queen who let your jealousy get the better of you." Chat Noir said slowly getting up his staff still in hand but lowered "If you had just talked to you sister then..."

But he didn't get that sentence out, because as of that moment Black Widow grabbed his tail, swung him around, and threw him across the roof tops, making him plummet backwards into the roof of a neighboring building a few feet away.

Chat had only just recovered in time to get out of the way of a mad Black Widow bringing her staff down where his head had been, breaking a large hole into the roof.

"NO ONE MENTIONS _**MY**_ ** _SISTER_** IN FRONT OF ME!" she screamed, split her staff in half and ran towards him screaming, Chat only just dodging every attack.

* * *

Down on the ground, the people of Paris were all out and holding up their phones trying to get a video of this action packed fight between their two favorite superheroes.

All of them wondering, where had Ladybug been the last few days and why did she come back only to try and by the looks of it kill Chat Noir?

* * *

Chat Noir was trying his best to attack Black Widow and yet try not to hurt Marinette, but this resulted in him being attacked and thrown around like a rag doll.

It was his last near miss of her yoyo-staffs, which would have sent him falling to the ground from the top of the 17floored Grand Paris Hotel that made him think to himself, that he had had enough.

Looking around, Chat Noir looked for anything he could use to help distract Black Widow and spotted the pool cover had been pulled across the water.

Thinking back to when he and Ladybug had fought Antibug, Chat Noir, slowly moved the fight over to it.

"Give it up ' _Chat Noir'_ " Black Widow said mocking Chat's name, stepping onto the pool cover "Like I said... Anything you can do. I can do better."

"Oh yeah, well then can you do this?" Chat asked calling for a ' _Cataclysm'_ and slamming his hand onto the cover, making it start to rot and decay, and unable to hold Black Widow's weight, as she cried out sinking until she was stuck there.

Screaming in frustration, and trying to get out, and attack Chat one more time Black Widow wasn't listening when Chat started speaking again.

 ** _'Come together, gifts of six_**

 ** _Let them be known and show their tricks'_**

Chat Noir began, staring at Black Widow caught there the way she was, a feeling of power coursing through his body, an undetectable breeze spinning around him.

Picking up on what was happening, Black Widow stopped screaming and tried getting out of the pool cover even more, but the more she tried the more she sank into it.

 ** _'May the power and darkness come out of this body_**

 ** _Leave good and light and the taken once again be free'_**

Finishing, Chat Noir opened his eyes again, he had closed them to concentrate, and they were now fully silver with power, as he held out his ring hand and a blast of light came out of it and hit Black Widow right in the chest.

As it hit her, the light magic coming from Chat Noir made all the black and dark magic uncurl themselves from Marinette's body and force it back into the Ladybug Earrings.

However, a bright light was coming from them now too.

This light, came out of the earrings, wrapped themselves around Marinette and protected her it seemed as the darkness tried to get back into the Miraculous to get away from the power of the Elements which was destroying it.

After one last big flash of light, the darkness and the light magic were both gone, the pool cover and the destroyed roofs were fixed and Chat Noir and Marinette were back to their civilian selves, that kind of magic quickening the timer on their Miraculous' leaving a very tired, but very happy pair of Kwami's.

o0o

"Marinette?" Adrien asked sitting up looking around and seeing her lying still next to the pool.

"Marinette!" he cried getting up and running over to her, gently picking her up and turning her over.

"Marinette, wake up, please. Can you hear me Marinette?" Adrien asked afraid that he had done something to hurt her, hugging her close to him, small tears coming out of his eyes mixed with a few _'I'm sorry's'._

"A... Adrien?" Marinette asked waking up confused looking around.

"Yes Marinette, I'm here, I'm fine, you're fine, everything's fine..." Adrien said hugging her, making Marinette go bright red.

Just then Plagg and Tikki came and hugged their Chosen's faces the best they could, more than more than happy that was back to how it was.

"Oh Marinette, I was so worried we had lost you," Tikki said really fast eyes full of tears "I'm sorry I should have told you about Black Widow sooner, but I didn't think she would have ever been able to get out."

"You ok kid?" Plagg asked Adrien sounding almost concerned about his Chosen "Only that was a heck load of magic you just had flowing through you."

"I'm fine Plagg," Adrien said giving the floating cat a slice of cheese.

Seeing the cat, Marinette started shooting from him, to Adrien, and back, her eyes growing wider and wider as she connected the dots, her lips quivering.

"Please don't freak out Marinette," Adrien said quickly "Or scream it so loudly all of Paris can hear you. And don't worry I already know that you're Ladybug. And I promise I will not tell anyone about that."

Still scared, Marinette nodded quickly, giving Tikki a cookie.

"I'll take you home," Adrien said standing up, calling to Plagg _'Claws out'_ before gently picking Marinette up "Ready?" he asked getting a nod from her as she held in tightly as he made his way to the bakery.

* * *

In the bakery Tom and Sabine hadn't opened that day as they were too full of wondering on where their daughter was.

Soon there was a knock on the door and the bell rang, making a worried Sabine go and answer it, seeing Adrien and Marinette on the other side.

"Marinette!" she cried out reaching out to her and hugging her tightly, Tom coming from the kitchen and hugging his daughter too.

"I'm sorry..." Marinette said her voice muffled my her parent's bodies and her tears "I'm sorry I... I..."

"No, no, no, no, no, shhhh... dear," Sabine said gently, hugging Marinette closer gently rubbing her back "None of this is your fault. You are not to blame."

"Thank you for bringing her back Adrien," Tom said strongly looking to the boy who nodded and turn to leave.

"Wait..." Marinette cried wriggling free from her mum and going back to Adrien, throwing her arms around him and planting her lips onto his, surprising him, but he didn't mind.

But he still pulled away after five seconds when he saw Tom glaring at him slightly.

"Thank you, Adrien, for what you did to rescue me," Marinette whispered a light blush on her face.

On the way there, Chat gave her a quick rundown on what had been going on.

"You're welcome Marinette," Adrien said smiling giving her one more hug "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

With that he said goodbye, carrying a bag of 'Thank you' cupcakes and bread rolls and made his way home.

* * *

 **AN: One more chapter and it will be over I promise**

 **I would have put it on here, but that would have made it too long and the time and place I have planned for the next/last chapter is a whole new one to where this one ended.**

 **Either way, I hope you all love this one.**


	21. Chapter 21: The End

Adrien took the long way home so he could think up a really good excuse and story to tell his father to explain where he had been the last few days.

"I mean I can't really tell him the truth can I?" he asked Plagg who tried to help by saying _'He probably won't be there or noticed you have been missing'_

At last he was at the gates of his house, took a deep breath, and pressed the doorbell.

 _'_ _Yes? Adrien?'_ came his father's voice through the microscope the camera had.

"Hello, Father," Adrien said giving a slightly nervous smile hoping it would have been Natalie instead.

With a buzz, the gates opened.

 _'_ _Come inside and come straight to my office.'_ his father said before the camera pulled back into the wall.

Sighing, Adrien walked inside the gates, up the drive, through the doors, and as instructed went to his Father's office.

 _'_ _Knock, knock'_

"Hello? Father?" Adrien said as he opened the door and looked in coming inside, seeing his father at his desk, looking at a desk picture of himself, Adrien, and Adrien's mum.

Gabriel waited until Adrien was up in front of the desk and sitting in the chair there, before he asked any questions.

"So. Where have you been these last few day's Adrien?" Gabriel asked not putting the picture down or looking to his son.

"I was... Hiding," Adrien said as strongly as he could "I had gotten knowledge that that most recent Akuma wanted me so I did my best to hide from her."

"Why would this Akuma want you in the first place?" Gabriel asked finally putting the picture down and looking to Adrien.

"To get back at me for hurting her," Adrien said sighing and went into the story, the best he could, about what happened a few days ago at school.

"I see," Gabriel said in his thinking voice, holding his chin.

"Father, please don't pull me out of the school I..." Adrien began but was cut off.

"How did you know to come back if you were in hiding?" his father asked.

Surprised, Adrien took a few seconds to think up an answer and gave one.

"I saw the ladybirds fix everything," he said slowly so he remained calm "And left it a few hours just in case something else was still not quite right." he said, which was relatively true.

"And this... 'Marrinette'," Gabriel asked checking he said the name right, getting a nod from Adrien. "She really does love you?"

"Yes Father," Adrien said confidently.

"And do you love her back?"

"Yes Father. I love her with all my heart." Adrien said looking his father in the eye as he said this.

"Hmmm..." Gabriel said a small smirk on his lips "I seem to remember her from that hat computation. Do you know if she has any other skills to do with fashion designing?"

"Excuse me?" Adrien asked blinking, confused.

"Do you know if Marinette wants a job in fashion designing?" Gabriel repeated.

"Um, yeah I think so," Adrien said not really sure how the conversation got to this.

Nodding Gabriel turned to some buttons on his desk and buzzed Nattily.

 _'_ _Yes Sir?'_ she asked.

"Nattily, please can you bring to my office a Work Form," Gabriel asked, grinning slightly at his son's face.

 _'_ _Of course Sir,'_ Nattily said and a few seconds later, she was coming in with the papers needed and handing them to Gabriel Agreste.

"Now," he said pulling out his pen and un capping it looking to his son. "What is Marrinette's full name?" he asked poising the pen over the paper.

* * *

 ** _30 minutes later_**

"Ok, who was that man and what did he do to your dad?" Plagg asked straight away as he came out of Adrien's jacket as the boy went up to his room and shut the door.

"I have absolutely no idea Plagg," Adrien said looking at the enveloped form in his hand, being told to give it to Marinette at school tomorrow.

"Do you think she'll take it?" Plagg asked after a bit changing the subject.

"I don't know," Adrien said putting it with his school stuff "I hope she does."

"So you can see her more?" Plagg asked cackling and hugging his cheese.

"No... So that her talents can be recognized by other people," Adrien said now going over to his sock draw "Now get this place cleared of your stinky old cheese like you promised. I'm going to have a shower."

With that he got a towel, a fresh set of clothes and went into his bathroom, leaving a slightly grumpy Plagg to move his cheese from the sock draw, and place them into the cupboard behind Adrien's picture of Ladybug.

* * *

The next day at school Marinette was there early, she not wanting to be swarmed by everyone she went straight to the classroom.

"Well... well..." a shrill voice said as Marinette stepped into the classroom, seeing nearly everyone was there, Chloe at the front.

"Look who it is everyone, Marrinette Dupain-Cheng. You're lucky my Daddy is still letting you come to this school you know. After what you did to me."

"Oh so I guess the rest of the class and Paris doesn't matter to him?" Marinette asked looking the brat into the eye "Don't answer that. I know what the answer is already. As long as you, Chloe Bourgois are safe and well, it doesn't matter what happens to the rest of us. Heck we could all die! And your big-fat-pompus-wind-bag of a father won't care, as long as you're alright. Correct?"

Everyone was stunned, and some a little worried, not wanting Marrinette to turn again, like Ivan did.

"DON'T YOU CARE CALL MY DADDY ANY OF THAT STUFF!" Chloe screamed, charging at Marinette, but she dodged the attack and pinned the bratty teen to the all.

"Then stop treating me, and everyone else here, here at school and in this city, like doormats and things you find stuck to the bottom of your shoe..." Marinette said in a slight whisper.

"And STOP! using your DADDY! to blackmail people to get them to do what YOU! WANT!" Marinette cried out, throwing Chloe back at the desks, and leaving the room to cheers and applause from everyone Chloe had ever hurt.

After a few minutes when the cheering had died down, Chloe grabbed her stuff and left, not even noticing Adrien as he came in.

"I missed something didn't I?" he asked Nino and Alya who nodded and told him what just happened.

* * *

At the look-out deck of the Eifel Tower, Marinette was looking out at the city not sure how she should be feeling.

Happy? Angry? Sad? Afraid? Disgusted with herself for what she just did?

"Please don't be mad at yourself Marrinette," Tikki said who was there with her on her shoulder. "You have to admit Chloe had had that coming to her for a long time..."

"I agree," Chat's voice said making Marinette spin around and spot Adrien, a grin on his face and something behind his back.

Tears in her eyes, Marinette rushed over to him and hugged him.

"What are you so upset for?" he asked patting her head "I'd have thought you'd be happy, finally getting one over onto Chloe like that."

"I... I am," she said sniffing "But how do we know it was me that was doing it and now Widow? And if it was me or not I think we both know that Chloe's just going to go straight to her dad and do _something_ to make it so my parents bakery is shut down or some other mean trick."

"I'm sure she will," Adrien said hugging her while Plagg was with Tikki "But I know for a fact that our friends at least, will stand up to them and help you keep it. I'll even try to get my dad in on it too." he said smiling. "And speaking of my dad..." he said pulling the thing out from behind his back and giving it to her.

Intrigued, Marinette took it and opened the letter.

 _'_ _Dear Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng,_

 _I, Gabriel Agreste, am asking of you, to come and work as my apprentice in fashion designing in the_ **Agreste** _clothes line once you have finished school_

 _If you wish to do so, please fill in the forms included and send them back.'_

Marinette stared at the letter and re-read it over a few more times.

Not believing this, Marinette looked for the form and pulled it out, with wide eyes.

"So want to join us?" Adrien asked smiling.

"Us?" Marinette asked looking to him.

"Me and my Father," he said, explaining "He wants me to take over when he retires but I've never been one for designing."

"So you want a Lady's touch do you?" Marinette asked, more relaxed around him now she knew he was Chat Noir.

"Not just _a_ Lady's Marinette," he said quietly hugging her gently "I want _My_ Lady's touch."

"Silly Kitty," she said smiling and hugging him back, both of the ignoring their Kwami's opposite reactions to this, and the sound of the school bell going off, all thoughts of what happened just a few minutes ago gone from their heads, as they held each other in their arms.

Neither knew what the future held, but they knew that as long as they were together, they would make it, and that they would always be together.

The End


End file.
